Change of life
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Ternyata dunia yang damai belum tentu sama artinya bagi para Gold Saints. Bagaimana mereka mengatasi masalah Super Special Awesome Serius ini? /SU/ Chapter 7's UP! (Hiatus - 2013)
1. Chapie 1

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 1**

Ini adalah cerita dimana keadaan Yunani sudah dalam keadaan aman, tidak ada peperangan antar saint dan tidak ada perebutan kekuasaan. Kekuasaan tertinggi saat ini tetap dipegang Kido Saori, gadis Jepang yang katanya ngaku2 penjelmaan Athena. Demi kelancaran sirkulasi marketing, Athena yang sekarang memiliki ruang kerjanya tersendiri yang ada di puncak gunung dengan antek2nya para Gold Saint yang harus tetap waspada apabila terjadi suatu keadaan yang tidak diinginkan alias mengancam nyawa majikan mereka.

Suatu hari yang cerah di kompleks perumahan Gold Saint, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Burung- burung bernyanyi dan beterbangan dengan santainya, membuat para Gold Saint yang tadinya harus waspada akan keadaan sekitar menjadi sedikit santai dan mulai mengantuk.

Hari itu, salah satu Gold Saint dengan konstelasi Scorpio bernama Milo lagi nyantai duduk di balkon istananya karena bingung ngga tau harus ngapain (bumi sudah sangat tenang seperti yang tadi sudah dikatakan). Tiba2 temannya, Mu, datang dan lewat begitu saja di depan Milo seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Milo : Oi, Mu.. Mo kemana?

Mu : Ya ke atas lah! Ke mana lagi emang? Udah tau cuma ada satu jalan ke atas dan itu cuma menuju istana Athena. Ya pasti tujuannya kesitu lah..

Milo : Mo ngapain?

Mu : Ngasih laporan ke nona Saori.

Milo : Ngasih laporan tentang apa?

Mu : Keadaan keuangan.

Milo : Keadaan keuangan siapa?

Mu : Kamu tuh ya, nanya terus. Mulutmu ngga bisa distop, ya?

Milo : Habisnya ngga da kerjaan. Bosen pisan dari tadi cuma liat burung2 cuit2 doang, jadi ngantuk. Dunia tenang eh kok malah kitanya ngga tenang ya? Asa gatel gitu pengen bertarung ato ngapain..

Mu : Iya kamunya ngga ada kerjaan. Aku dikasih banyak kerjaan sama nona Saori. Ngitung – ngitung keuangan gini. Emangnya aku dari jurusan akuntansi apa?

Milo : Makanya aku nyari kerjaan nanya – nanya orang lewat. Kan lumayan mengusir kebosenan. Hahahahahahaha! Jadi? Ngitung apa?

Mu : Keadaan keuangan istana yang dipakai oleh kita para Gold Saint selama setahun terakhir. Sejak terakhir insiden baku hantam yang melanda kedua belas istana gold saint hingga hancur total itu membuat pengeluaran keuangan jadi membengkak dan berantakan.

Milo : Oh, gara2 istana hancur itu ya? Tapi kan kamu enak cuma reparasi doang di bawah. Jadi istana kamu ngga kenapa2. Teuteup muluz seperti sedia kala.

Mu : Iya, tapi sekarang Athena harus nambah lagi keuangannya buat beliin gua helikopter.

Milo : He?

Mu : Ngga ngerti ya? Gua dikasih kerjaan begitu banyak. Udah tau istana gua teh paling bawah, harus nyusurin tangga beribu-ribu biji, belon lagi permisi berapa ratus kali lewat istana orang, nyampe atas ngos-ngosan. Belon tambah kalo ada yang salah ngitungnya, kalkulatornya ketinggalan di bawah, harus balik lagi ke bawah, ngitung2 lagi, naik lagi ke atas, permisi lagi..

Milo mendengarkan keluhan Mu dengan sabar sambil bengong. Baru kali ini seorang Aries Mu curhat sebegitu panjang dan depresinya. Tidak seperti Mu yang biasanya kalem, anggun dan hanya tersenyum manis saat disapa maupun ditanya. Hari ini sepertinya dia BT abis.

Mu : Pokoknya mulai besok gua mo minta helikopter buat jalan dari bawah sampe istana Athena. Gua ngga mo lagi naik2 tangga!

Mu membanting berkas2 keuangan di meja balkon. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang dan duduk di samping Milo.

Milo : Aduh, jangan dibanting. Kalo2 ada duit dalemnya boleh donk bagi2 dikit.

Mu : Ambil aja, yang penting aku dapet helikopter. Kalo engga, istana Athena yang kuseret ke bawah biar aku ngga usah cape2 manjat beribu2 anak tangga.

Milo : Oh, bisa juga telpon ke Athena "Non, daku udah beres nih ngitungnya tolong dong dirimu dateng ke bawah ato suruh siapa gitu buat ngambil berkas2nya.. Kan dirimu ada helikopter jadi gampang ngambilnya ga perlu turun tangga.." Gitu?

Mu : Sembarangan... Tapi boleh juga sih..

Selagi mereka ngobrol tentang keadaan hidup mereka yang penuh kebimbangan tiba2 datanglah Aphrodite numpang lewat sambil membawa keranjang rotan penuh bunga mawar.

Milo : Ngapain, Dite?

Aphrodite : Numpang lewat. Misi ya mas..

Milo : Iya terus mo ngapain?

Aphrodite : Ya ampun! Udah tiap hari aku lewat sini dan udah tiap kali bilang mo jualan bunga masa ngga bosen2nya nanya terus?

Mu : Sori.. Dia lagi ngga da kerjaan jadi tiap ada yang lewat ditanyain satu2.

Milo : Oh, ya udah.. Kuganti pertanyaannya. Mo jualan bunga ya, mba?

Aphrodite : Untuk kesekian kalinya kujawab IYAAAA! Belon lagi mo beli vitamin buat taneman2 kesayanganku nan indah nan permai juga pupuk2 dan sebagainya. Harus turun tangga beli semuanya terus naik lagi sambil bawa bawaan berat. Duh cape deh...

Milo : Sama tuh, Mu! Kasusnya persis kaya kasus lo..

Mu : ...

Aphrodite : Ntar gimana kalo betis mulus kesayanganku jadi kelewat kekar dan besar kan aku jadi ngga bisa kencan dengan tenang sama om2 girang..

Mu : Balek lah...

Milo : Kan ada perumpamaan kalo banyak jalan tuh bikin "jantung sehat kaki bejat".

Tiba2 Mu kepikiran ide yang sangat brilian. Mukanya tiba2 menjadi cerah. Lingkar senyum dengan cepat tersungging di bibirnya. Milo langsung takut melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Mu yang mendadak.

Mu : Dite..

Aphrodite : Naon?

Mu : Tuker kuil yu?

Milo & Aphrodite : Ha..?

Mu menjelaskan permasalahan yang dialaminya juga kepada Aphrodite. Mendengar bahwa mereka senasib dan sepenanggungan membuat Aphrodite mendengarkan penjelasan Mu dengan seksama tanpa berkedip. Setelah Mu selesai menjelaskan, Aphrodite mengedip2kan matanya yang kering karena kelebihan udara.

Milo : Ih, ganjen! Pake kedip2 segala! Aku kan bukan om2 girang!

Aphrodite : Diem, bodo! Mata gua kering. Butuh Insto nih!

Milo : Ada tuh air keran di depan. Tapi ngga jamin kesterilannya. Hahahaha..

Aphrodite : Balik ke topik semula, Mu..

Mu : Hm..?

Aphrodite : Gimana ya? Tapi kurang sreg euy..

Mu : Apanya?

Aphrodite : pemandangannya kalo dari bawah ketutup kota. Ngga bisa memandang alam dari atas bukit sejauh pandang kulepaskan.. (nyanyi).

Milo : Heh! Tonk nyanyi, belegug! Ini teh srius!

Aphrodite : Trus koq kamu malah ikut2an? Kamu kan ngga punya masalah..

Milo : Ada!

Aphrodite : Apa?

Milo : Ya kalian itu! Tiap hari kerjanya bolak-balik ngelewatin istana orang ngga pake permisi, belon lagi ribut gangguin orang lagi tenang..

Mu : Kamunya juga nanya2 terus kalo kita lagi lewat. Yang gangguin tuh kamu ato kita ya?

Aphrodite : He'eh. Kita kan juga punya privacy. Ngga mo ditanya2.

Milo : Privacy? Lupa ya pas minggu kemaren aku lagi santai baca koran waktu kamu tiba2 lewat di depanku tergesa2 bawa bunga mawar 2 keranjang penuh. Trus tiba2 ngagetin orang triak "ADUH, KOSMETIKKU KETINGGALAN!", trus lari balik lagi ke atas, balik lagi ke bawah.. Nyampe sini numpang pinjem kaca mo bedakan dulu. Trus nanya "AKU UDAH CANTIK BLON? RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN NGGA? BAJUNYA MA LIPSTIKNYA MATCHING NGGA? KURANG APA GITU?" Apa itu namanya ngga ganggu orang?

Mu : Extreeeeem...

Aphrodite : Aduh, Mas masih inget aja.. Ekeu jadi maluw... Hehehehehehe...

Milo : Jadi... kesimpulannya... Aku juga menginginkan suatu perubahan! Kalo kalian berdua ganti kuil, aku ganti sama siapa?

Mereka bertiga pun bengong berdiam diri dan berpikir sejenak.

Mu : Ada baiknya kita juga ngebicarain dengan para Gold Saint lain sih... Mungkin aja ngga cuma kita yang punya masalah kaya gini...

Milo : Hm... Jadi... Mo ada rapat akbar, nih?

Aphrodite : Bisa juga. Kita kumpulin yang lainnya dulu di satu tempat, trus kita omongin. Baru setelahnya kita menghadap Athena buat ngurusin semuanya.

Milo : Kumpul di Istana Libra aja. Kan si Roushi lagi ngga ada di tempat. Lagian letaknya di tengah2, jadi ngga masalah kalo kalian mesti jalan kaki naik tangga.

Mu : Ok.. Kalo gitu sekarang kita hubungin semuanya.

Aphrodite : Sekarang?

Milo : Ya iya lah! Masa ya iya donk! Kalo ngga sekarang kapan lagi? Keburu betismu jadi besar tuh! Ntar ngeluh lagi soal ngga bisa kencan ma om2 girang..

Aphrodite : Iya deh... Ngga jadi deh jualan bunga hari ini.

Mu tiba2 menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke depan mereka berdua.

Milo : Napa, Mu?

Mu : Hape... Ada yang punya ngga?

Aphrodite : Hape?

Milo : Para Saint mana ada yang punya Hape? Baju ma kuil aja pinjeman dari Athena.

Aphrodite : Kita kasian banget ya... Tujuan hidup kita apa sih..?

Mu : Yang pasti bukan ngurus kebun bunga kaya kamu.. Jadi ngga da yang punya HP, nih?

Mereka berdua serempak geleng2.

Mu : Ya udah…

Milo : Jangan bilang kalo kita mesti ke istana mereka satu2.

Mu : Tadi kayanya ada yang bilang bukan masalah...

Aphrodite : Kalo gitu tetep aja betisku bakal gede...

Milo : Ok deh. Wah.. olahraga nih... Jadi kita pencar ya.. satu jam lagi kita ketemu di istana Libra.

Aphrodite : Seep! Bye2!

Milo : Awas kosmetikmu jangan ketinggalan lagi, Dite! Ntar aku buang kalo masih ketinggalan!

Aphrodite : Iya, iya!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Hai para Fans SS sekalian! Ini fic SS pertama kami. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau hujatan mohon maklum aja ya =D  
Kalau ada saran2, silahkan kita ngobrol2. Kami perlu banyak ide untuk menghujat para Goldies kita..XD #dirajam

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


	2. Chapie 2

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 2**

Sejam kemudian Mu, Milo dan Aphrodite sudah berada di dalam Istana Libra. Terlihat Mu bersama Aldebaran, Deathmask serta Aiolia. Aphrodite datang membawa Camus dan Shura. Hanya Milo yang tidak bawa siapa2.

Aphrodite : Heh, ni makhluk banyak omong tapi kerjaan ngga beres. Kamu jangan2 tadi malah santai tidur bukannya ngajak yang lain..

Milo : Aku ketahan di tempatnya Shaka. Dia lagi sibuk meditasi, kayaknya ngga bisa diganggu. Ya udah aku selipin aja memo di bawah pintunya. Bisi dia liat.

Aphrodite : Aku takutnya karena mata dia selalu ketutup, justru dia bakal ngelewat ngga liat apapun di bawah kakinya.

Milo : Buat jaga2 kusiram air di lantai, jadi kalo dia kepleset dan jatoh dia pasti liat. Hwahahahahaha...

Mu : Dasar kurang ajar...

Milo : Btw, Lia.. Kakakmu mana? Kok ngga sekalian diajak?

Aiolia : Tadi dia ke kota. Sekarang dia lagi ngebut kesini naik kuda.

Deathmask : Naik Gold Cloth? Edan... Gaya pisan…

Aphrodite : Tolol.. Emangnya kuda cuman ada Gold Cloth doang.. Kasian kuda2 yang lain..

Shura : Ini mo ngomongin apa sih ko kayanya urgent pisan kita disuruh ngumpul disini?

Mu : Kita mau ada rapat akbar sebentar untuk ngurusin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hidup kita sekarang ini.

Deathmask : Ce ileh…. Idup..?

Aldebaran : Mu.. Apa ngga papa kita ngumpul di tempat Roushi? Kalo ketauan kita sembarangan pake tempatnya ntar dimarahin.

Mu : Tenang aja. Si Roushi lagi ada di Gunung. Lagi melongin air terjun. Jauh kok dari sini. Lagian dia udah bosen memperingatin kita melulu gara2 kita sering rapat berjama'ah di istana Libra ini.

Aldebaran : Rajin amat ya Roushi melongin air terjun.

Deathmask : Tauk.. Ngitungin ikan loncat indah berapa kali dalam sehari dari atas air terjun kali. Trus dia bertindak sebagai jurinya. Karena belum nemuin ikan yang bisa menangin olimpiade, dia nongkrong terus deh disana sampe masuk angin. Wakakakak!

Milo : Bagus juga tuh idenya. Hahahahaha...

Aldebaran : Kenapa juga si Roushi ngga sekalian diajak? Kan dia juga punya hak donk buat rapat. Orang dia Gold Saint juga..

Mu : Ada yang mau jemput dia ke sana, gakz?

Milo : Lagian dia ikut rapat sih jarang.. Kalo hedon-hedonan (seneng2) sih sering! Apalagi biasanya kuil ini dipake nongkrong sama Camus.

Camus : Kamu ngomongin aku..?

Milo : Eh.. nggak... nggak ngomongin yang jelek2 kok maksudnya... Kalo kamu suka disini juga boleh2 aja koq. Silahkan...

Camus : Aku suka disini kok..

Milo : Maksudnya biar deket ma aku, ya? Kan istananya sebelahan..

Camus : Bukan.. Tapi tempat ini bisa kujadiin gudang. Kalo lagi mau bawa barang ke kota tinggal kutinggalin di istana Libra, jadinya aku ngga perlu cape2 ngangkat ke atas.

Milo : Waw. Kreatiph...

Aldebaran : Btw, si Saga mana?

Mu : Entah.. tadi dia ngga ada di istananya, jadi...

Milo : Jangan2 kamu juga naro memo di bawah pintu dan nyiram air di lantai supaya dia jatoh dan liat pesannya?

Aldebaran : Srius, Mu?

Mu : Nggak, bego! Ya gua tinggalin lah.. Udah tau orangnya ngga ada...

Tiba2 sekeliling mereka bergetar dan berputar-putar. Angin2 di sekitar mereka membentuk pusaran yang besar. Terdengar seorang meneriakkan jurus "ANOTHER DIMENSION" lalu jatuhlah dua orang dari pusaran tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Saga dan Kanon.

Kanon : Aduh.. Jatuhnya ngga mulus euy..

Saga : Brengsek.. Kanon... Tanggung jawab siah. Pantatku bentuknya udah ngga karuan lagi, padahal udah direlain mandi kembang 7 kali sehari..

Kanon : Apa hubungannya? Gara2 kamu masih main taruhan di dalam dimensi sih. Jadinya aja ngga ketauan kapan kita keluar dimensinya..

Milo : Wah.. Pasang taruhan apa? Ikut donk?

Kanon : Tadi kita lagi asik denger acara pacuan kuda di radio.. Trus mendadak ada panggilan ke Istana Libra. Jadinya kita kesini buru2 deh.. Hahahaha...

Mu : EHEM!

Saga dan Kanon yang masih dalam posisi duduk menengadah ke arah Mu yang kini berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Mu : Coba ya... INI BERKAS2 SEMUANYA JADI JATUH BERPUTAR2 GA JELAS MANA HALAMANNYA! CEPET KUMPULIN LAGI! NGGA SELESEI2 NIH, RAPATNYA BAKAL LAMA KALO GINI TERUS!

Saga & Kanon : Iya, suhu...

Saint kembar itu pun mengumpulkan berkas2 yang berserakan. Para gold saint lainnya juga ikut membantu untuk kemudian memberikannya pada Mu. Mengetahui bahwa kertas2 itu adalah berkas2 rapat plus ada berkas keuangan terselip di dalamnya maka Milo dan Kanon mencari-cari barangkali ada duit yang nyelip.

Mu : Kalian ini udah tau diperluin bukannya malah cepet kesini. Malah sempet2nya main pacuan kuda.

Kanon : Lho.. Kan dunia udah damai.. Jadi kita mo gunain waktu untuk seneng2. Lumayan kapan lagi coba aku ma Saga bisa bareng2 maen taruhan pacuan kuda.

Saga : Iya. Asik juga loh.. Coba deh Mu ikutan sekali2.

Mu : Nggak! Makasih.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan berkasnya, mereka pun duduk berkeliling di meja yang panjang. Mu, Milo dan Aphrodite sebagai pihak yang mengetahui masalah tersebut duduk berdampingan dikelilingi para Gold Saint yang lain.

Aphrodite : Berarti tinggal nunggu Aiolos ya?

Deathmask : Mana, Lia! Ko lama Amat abang lo itu? Gw masih banyak gawe nih. Lagi asik mematung mayat2 sisa pertempuran remaren. Hahahahahaha….

Milo : Hobi apa itu? Matungin mayat?

Deathmask : Itu karya seni tau! Sebelum dipanggil kesini gua lagi asik bikin patung kaki gajah.. ee, tiba2 si Mu dateng…

Milo : Emang ada gajah ikut pertempuran sampe bisa dibikin patungnya? Gila, gaya bener..

Mu : Shaka juga belum dateng..

Milo : Mungkin dia jatuh, trus pinggangnya encok jadinya dia ngga jadi dateng...

Shaka : Aku denger loh...

Milo : HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Semua yang kaget serentak menoleh pada Shaka yang kini ada di belakang Milo. Namun mata Saint Virgo itu tetap tertutup, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Milo : Dite.. Ko dia ngga marah ya? Berarti ngga jatoh kan?

Aphrodite : Mungkin..?

Shaka : Kalo pas meditasi tuh smua aura baik dan buruk keliatan. Aku bisa ngliat aura air yang ada di sekeliling ruangan jadi aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah..

Aphrodite : Serius?

Shaka : Nggak lah...

Milo : Jadi.. Ko kamu ngga kepleset?

Shaka : Pas kamu lagi heboh ngetuk pintu aku tuh lagi di WC. Pas kluar, aku ngliat kamu sibuk sendiri gitu mulai dari nulis pesan sampe jongkok dan nyiram2 air di lantai. Ya udah kuliatin aja sampe kamu selesai.

Milo : Jahat ih! Ko ngga bilang2. Emang kalo meditasi bisa dipotong buat ke WC, ya?

Shaka : Udah, cukup! Udah untung ngga direkam..

Shaka melewati Mu dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Tidak lama kemudian Aiolos datang sambil menyeret kudanya dengan kecepatan yang amat lambat.

Aiolia : Wah, kakak ko lama amat..?

Aiolos : Sori, lama.. Tadi pas aku lagi nunggang kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi, terus lewat istana Virgo tiba2 ada air di lantai jadi kudanya kepleset jatoh.. Sial.. Sakit banget..

Spontan Milo, Kanon dan Deathmask ketawa sekenceng2nya. Yang lain cuma cekikikan di belakang sementara Mu mulai mengernyitkan dahinya tanda kesal. Shaka tetep diem aja. Sama halnya dengan Camus yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Shaka : Milo.. Ntar kamu harus ngepel seluruh lantai istana Virgo loh. Awas kalo kabur!

Milo : Iya... maap tuan.. (tetep ketawa). Yang lain bantuin yah...

Aphrodite : Nggak lah yaw...

Mu : Embung teuing.. Ayo cepet duduk, Los.. Kita mau rapat.

Aiolos : Wah.. ada angin apa tiba2 harus rapat berjama'ah begini? Apa mau ada perang lagi antar Saint? Untung Aiolia ngasih tau cepet kalo ada rapat. Jadinya aku bisa langsung kesini..

Milo : Lia ngasih tau pake apa?

Aiolia : HP donkz! Aku dibeliin kakak biar gampang komunikasinya gitu..

Aphrodite & Milo : HAPEEE?

Aiolos : Jaman modern gitchu loch.. Walau Cloth ma Istana punya Athena, ya HP punya sendiri donks.

Milo dan Aphrodite jadi cemberut. Mu juga ikut cemberut karena dia juga termasuk salah satu Saint yang ngga punya HP. Gara2 masalah komunikasi ini, dia akhirnya punya banyak permasalahan dengan istana Athena yang terletak jauh sekali dengan kuilnya. Tapi karena Mu jaim, dia sok2 ngga nunjukin ekspresi gitu.

Saga : Tapi ngga papa kok walau ngga punya HP, tetep info kan jalan terus.. Hahaha... Makasih ya, Los!

Kanon : Tadi menang kan?

Aiolia : Menang? Menang apa emang, Ka?

Saga & Kanon : Ya Pacuan Kuda lah!

Mu : Jadi alasan Saga dan Kanon bisa datang kemari tiba2 itu…

Aiolos : Tadi pagi emang aku udah ketemu Saga en bilang mau ikut pacuan kuda.

Kanon : Dan kita ngedukung dia! Hahahaha..

Aiolos : Nah, pas di tempat pacuan aku dapet telpon dari Lia kalo ada rapat. Makanya pas lewat area komentator yang ada speakernya aku teriak aja "Gaaaa! Noooon! Ada rapat di Libraaaaa!" Karena aku tau pasti mereka denger lewat radio. Hwahahahaha…

Aiolia : Oh, jadi duit Hape teh hasil pacuan kuda? Ih, si Kakak bukannya cari uang dengan cara halal! Jadi ni Hape hasil Judi? Aku ngga trima!

Aiolos : Wah, maap, Lia.. marah ya?

Aiolia : Nggak! Nggak marah koq! Kalo ngga gitu kan aku jadi ga punya HP. Makasih ya, Kak. Lain kali pake cara halal ya.

Aiolos : ... Iya...

Kanon : Tapi tadi menang kan? Walaupun akhirnya kudanya jatoh di istana Virgo?

Aiolos : Ya iya lah! Kan kudanya kupakein Gold Cloth Sagitarius.

Saga : Wah, Asik choy! Ces heula, atuh!

Kanon : Sip, Ga! Kita menang taruhan!

Aiolia : ITU MAH LEBIH PARAH LAGI ATUH! YA KALO GITU PASTI MENANG DONK! BRENGSEK ABIEZZ!

Akhirnya Aiolos sibuk meminta maaph sampe bungkuk2 kepada adiknya tersayang. Saga ma Kanon sibuk sendiri ngitungin berapa duit yang bakal mereka dapet atas hasil kesenangan mereka.

Mu : Udah, Oi! Ini tua2 malah ribut. Ngga bisa nyontoh anak2 muda yang manis2 dan kalem2 kaya gini apa? (nunjukknya ke Camus, Shura, Shaka, Aldebaran)

Milo : Mu~~ Ko aku ngga ditunjuk?

Mu : Kalo kamu mana ada kalem2nya? Jadi.. Bisa dimulai?

Smua : Bisaaaaa...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Jangan seneng dulu kalo goldie kesayangan kalian belum dihujat, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
akan datang masanya saudara-saudara...XDDD

And thx bwat yang udah susah-susah review *hug*

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


	3. Chapie 3

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 3**

Setelah semua duduk pada tempatnya masing2, moderator mereka yaitu Mu, Milo dan Aphrodite mulai menjelaskan permasalahan yang ingin mereka utarakan. Mendengar "tema" rapat yang dibicarakan para Gold Saint lain otomatis bengong ngga tau harus ngomong apa.

Mu : Jadi... Kesimpulannya begitu kawan2... Menurut kalian gimana?

Milo : Maksudnya untuk dunia yang baru ini, kita juga menginginkan perubahan terutama masalah hidup, mulai dari sembako, 4 sehat 5 sempurna, sandang pangan papan, dll..

Camus : Milo...

Milo : Hm..?

Camus : Kamu ngundang kita kesini dengan topik urgent cuma gara2 masalah begituan? Kupikir ada dinosaurus muncul ato meteor jatuh ato Athena kenapa2 gitu, ngga taunya cuma ngomongin masalah mau ganti perangai hidup?

Milo : Errr... itu...

Aphrodite : Mus, masalahnya kamu kan ngga punya kerjaan kaya jualan bunga ato ngurusin bagian keuangan kaya Mu. Kalo kamu punya ide lain coba diutarakan.

Camus : Ngga ada kerjaan bokap lu apa? Ada lah gua gawean mah.

Aphrodite : Apa? Jalan2 dari istana Aquarius ke Libra sehari 3 kali? Belum lagi di sini ngga ngapa2in cuma bengong memandang alam dari atas bukit?

Camus : Disini kan gudangku.. Wajar donk kalo daku bolak-balik sana sini.. Itu kan kerjaan juga untuk membentuk betis supaya kenceng dan berisi.

Milo : Jangan bilang Camus juga suka ma om2 girang!

Camus : Tentang apa lagi ini?

Mu : Oi, udah jangan dibahas lagi. Getek nih..

Milo : Ya udah, demi ke-dewi Athena-an yang maha kaya, kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab, persatuan para Gold Saint, kemasyarakatan yang dipimpin oleh hikmat kebijaksanaan dalam permusyawaratan perwakilan dan demi keadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat gold saint apakah ada yang berkeberatan?

Kanon : Aku setuju! Sangat2 setuju!

Camus : Gold Saint bajakan diem aja, ngga usah ikut ngomong!

Kanon : Hix..

Milo : Kalo Camus yang ngomong sih dikit tapi asa *Jleb* gitu, ya?

Saga pun mengangguk setuju, dengan diikuti Aldebaran, Aiolia dan Aiolos yang kelihatannya tertarik. Camus dan Shaka hanya diam membisu seribu bahasa tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah apapun. Shura senyum2 bingung karena ngga tau harus ngomong apa. Deathmask kayanya udah kebelet pengen mematung lagi di Istananya, jadi kayanya dia bakal setuju2 aja...

Mu : Kita bahas satu2 dulu deh.. Menurut Saga gimana?

Saga : Istanaku jauh di bawah...Kalo aku sih mau2 aja pindah. Paling enak waktu jadi Pope di Istana Athena, soalnya tempat mandinya gede. Jadi aku bisa nyante mandi karena ngga keliatan dari bawah..

Milo : Tapi kan ngga mungkin kamu pindah ke Istananya Athena?

Saga : Ya ngga mungkin sih, tapi kalo jaraknya makin deket mungkin barangkali bisa pinjem bentar buat mandi sehari sekali kan ngga papa. Ngga usah sering2.

Aphrodite : Itu sih berarti tiap hari. Doyan amat sih, berendem lama2. ntar kulitnya bersisik loh, Aww..

Saga : Nggak juga.. Udah agak jarang nih, soalnya dulu ada insiden pas ada pembantu beresin air buat mandi gua ternyata ada bau2 mengerikan gitu dan semua yang ada di sana pingsan.. Ada yang idungnya mampet lah. Ada yang ketusuk duri lah.. Kayanya air dari jet-PAMnya beracun gitu deh.

Aphrodite : Kurang ajar! Itu bukan racun tauk!

Saga : Lantas?

Aphrodite : Hehehehe... Kan ekeu juga ikut numpang mandi kembang gula plus luluran sariayu gitu deh di sana.. Hehehehe... mumpung deket gitu loch..

Saga : Bangsat! Pantes aja baunya ngga karuan! Begitu nginjek dasar kolam isinya duri kembang semua. Gua langsung ngga bisa jalan, mesti pake kursi roda keliling istana! Gara2 itu juga gua jadi sering jatuh pas mau naik tangga!

Mu : Iya! Iya! Cukup! Ntar bisa diomongin lagi! Kamu juga ntar boleh berendem sampe mampus di kolam.

Aphrodite : Iya, ngga usah kluar2 aja sekalian..

Kanon : Kalo di atas juga kan bisa liat2 kota sambil neropongin perawan cantik yang jalan2 di kota. Iya kan, Ga?

Saga : Yo'i Non! Tau aje lo. Emang lo sodara gua yang paling pengertian. Hahahahaha!

Kanon : Hahahahaha! Tenang aje.. Gua bakal ngikutin lu kemane aje, Saga!

Saga : Ah, elo kan numpang doang! Apa2 gratisan gitu nyolong punya gua. Kampret lo! Hahahahahahaha!

Kanon : Hahahahahahaha!

Mu yang udah kesel setengah mati akhirnya mencontreng nama Saint kembar itu di kertas sebagai pihak yang setuju. Saga dan Kanon masih asik ketawa. Milo malah ikut2an gabung ngobrol en ketawa walau dia ngga tau apa yang dia ketawain, pokoknya mah yang penting ketawa. Perhatian Mu kini beralih pada Aldebaran.

Mu : Dy.. Ada yang mo diomongin?

Aldebaran : Maksudnya aku boleh ngomong ato nggak nih? Ko nanyanya gitu amat?

Mu : Iya... boleh.. Sori aku lagi kesel gara2 kembar buduk duaan itu di belakang.

Aldebaran : Hahahaha... Santai2.. Aku mo dipindahin kemana2 juga nggapapa. Jarak dari Istana Athena ke Kota deket ko..

Aiolia : Aldebaran sih enak tenaganya gede. Jadi naik turun beberapa kali juga gampang ngga cape2.

Aldebaran : Itu mah faktor makanan. Makanya kalo dari bawah mo ke atas bawa bekel.

Aiolos : Kamu bawa bekel? Ko ngga pernah kliatan bawa2 rantang gitu sih?

Aldebaran : Udah dimakan sih diBawah. Kan biar selama perjalanan kenyang trus mencernanya jadi lambat.

Aiolia : Emangnya kamu cerna ulang makanannya?

Aiolos : Hus! Emanknya dia sapi, apa?

Milo : Wah, Dy, ko kamu ngga bagi2 kalo mo keatas? Kan mungkin kita bisa pesta pora gitu..

Aldebaran : Boro2 pesta. Biasanya juga kalo kalian ngga liat aku diem2 ke kulkas kalian bisi ada makanan yang bisa dicolong. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aiolos : APA! Pantesan buruan rusa gua yang ditaro di kulkas ilang smua! Lu yang nyolong, ya?

Aldebaran : Aduh, bro.. Ktauan deh. Sori uy...

Aphrodite : Balek lah! Jangan2 obat kecantikan gua juga pada abis lu makanin!

Aldebaran : Gua ngga hobi minum obat... Lagian obat ko dimasukin ke Kulkas?

Deathmask : O, itu gua... Hahahahaha...

Aphrodite : Maksud..?

Deathmask : Ya.. Lo tau la, choy.. Gua kan tau lu demen banget nyisir2 depan kaca n luluran biar keliatan deket ma alam gitu.. Apa sebutannya? Down to Earth?

Aiolia : Ya elah… Maksudnya cantik natural kan?

Milo : Gitu aja ko repot…

Deathmask : Nah.. berhubung gua juga pecinta karya seni, korban2 gua pada gua kasih tu obat. Biar bisa "cantik sebelum mati" gitu loh, boo.

Aphrodite : Kunyuk! Itu ada obat taneman juga, tau. Gua sumpahin karya seni lo yang gajah bakal keluar sulur2 ijo dari pantatnya!

Deathmask : Wah, bagus donk! Kalo udah banyak bakal nutupin aurat gajah gua.. eh, salah.. Bukan punya gua maksudnya... tapi karya seni gua! HAHAHAHAHA! Kaya Kolor ijo gitu jadinya!

Milo : Bagus.. Ntar tinggal dipajang aja di ruang tamu Athena biar tamu2 ngga mau pada dateng..

Mu : Ini makin ngga nyambung... Jadi Aldebaran stuju2 aja, ya...

Aldebaran : Kalo boleh milih aku mau di atas aja, biar jarang bertarung. Mau diet nih, biar kurus...

Kanon : Bukannya justru kalo mo diet ditaro di bawah?

Aldebaran : Tapi kalo makin cape makannya makin banyak. Sama juga bo'ong kan?

Saga : Ah.. Iya juga ya.. Aku juga di bawah sih.. Jadinya ngga bisa santai kalo ada ada yang nantang bertarung…

Pembicaraan mulai membelok ke arah pertarungan. Alhasil Ada yang pada minta di atas atau di bawah dengan alasan masing2. Deathmask juga sepertinya mulai tertarik..

Deathmask : Kayanya asik tuh.. Kalo di bawah kan gua bisa nambah koleksi gua gitu biar tambah banyak.

Milo : Tapi tandanya kamu mesti bertarung dulu.

Deathmask : Ngga papa.. Korbannya kan "fresh from the oven". Kalo gua ditaro di atas ntar yang datengnya udah babak belur dan kadaluarsa. Ngga enak diliat. Percuma donk gua kasih obat kecantikannya si Aphrodite juga..

Aphrodite : Brengsek…

Si Aphrodite tiba2 sadar keinginannya untuk turun paling bawah biar bisa jual bunga adalah ide yang buruk. Dia berarti harus bertarung paling awal dengan para penantang yang datang.

Aphrodite : AAAAH! NGGA MAU!

Milo : Apanya?

Aphrodite : Paling bawah!

Mu : Kan sebelum rapat kamu udah setuju? Lagian kan kamu ngga ada perlu apa2 ke Istana Athena..

Aphrodite : Bukan itu! Kalo aku lagi tiba2 nanem bunga mawar tersayang trus ada yang nantangin kan susah. Bunga2ku bisa diinjekin. Ngga guna donk aku miara mereka selama ini..

Mu : Kebiasaan di atas sih.. Makanya nyoba di bawah. Kaya gue..

Aphrodite : Lagian aku kan miara mawar di tangga istana menuju Athena. Udah besar2 nih. Lagi lucu2nya.

Saking asiknya Aphrodite ngomongin mawar kesayangannya, pembicaraan udah belok kemana2. Mu jadi tambah kesel.

Mu : ARGH! Dasar! Udah, matiin aja smua! Ganti sama bibit baru! Kalo bisa ntar kuundang smua penantang biar bisa bertarung sama lo di kebon mawar kesayangan lo itu!

Aphrodite : Loh, ko Mu jadi marah? Kamu kan di bawah cuma tukang reparasi doang. Bertarung aja nggak.

Milo : Oi, jangan salahkan diri kalian masing2. Salahkan Athena!

Shura : Apa ini tiba2 nyalahin Athena?

Shura tiba2 berdiri sambil memandang Milo sebal. Maklum, dia ngebet banget ma Athena. Menurutnya Athena harus dilindungi dan dipercaya sebagai dewi yang paling tinggi.

Milo : Wah, lupa cuy, ada fans berat Athena disini..

Shura : Maksudnya Athena kenapa? Salah dia emank apa?

Aiolos : Wah, tenang dulu, Ra.. Alesannya simpel ko.. Biar Milo jelasin dulu.

Shura : Emang dia tau gitu?

Milo : Aku tau donk!

Shura : Ko tau?

Milo : Tau aja...

Camus : Ah, kamu ngomong doang tapi ngga bisa jelasin...

Milo : Wah.. ktauan..

Shaka : Gini, biar aku aja yang jelasin. Kelamaan kalo Milo yang jelasin ntar juntrungnya ngomongin jualan VCD bajakan juga ikutan.. Sono, Ra.. Duduk dulu...

Milo : Aduh, jadi maluw..

Shura kembali duduk menunggu jawaban dari Shaka. Milo hanya nunduk malu, ngga berani natap Shura.

Shaka : Yang bikin jajaran barisan istana ini kan Athena.. Jadi dia punya hak donk nentuin yang mana yang di bawah...

Milo : Tepatnya sih yang bikin jajaran istana tuh Masami Kurumada...

Shaka : Nah.. Mu dianggap punya IQ tinggi..

Aphrodite : JADI IQ GUA NGGA TINGGI!

Shaka : Bukan itu... Makanya dia bisa nentuin penantang mana yang layak untuk ketemu ma Athena. Untuk ngukur kekuatan para penantang direparasilah para cloth2 si penantang. Itu juga karena Mu punya kekuatan menyembuhkan yang luar biasa..

Aphrodite : JADI GUA NGGA LUAR BIASA GITU!

Shaka : DIEM DULU KAMPRET! CAPE NIH GUA LAMA2 KALO DISURUH JELASIN TAPI DIPOTONG2 MULU!

Shaka membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Aphrodite. Matanya yang ternyata merah membuat yang lain takut dan tak berani menatap matanya..

Saga : Wah, mata lo merah juga? Gua pikir gua doang yang pernah jadi evil.. Ternyata ada evil Shaka juga?

Shaka : Sial… Ketauan deh (nutup mata lagi). Bukan… Ini aku kebanyakan baca buku gelap2an, jadinya matanya infeksi..

Kanon : Baca kitab, Shak?

Shaka : Baca komik Saint-Seiya donk.. Ada guanya gitu... biar kalian kira meditasi, jadinya aku ngga diganggu pas baca..

Shura : Udah, ngejelasinnya...?

Shaka : Eits.. Belon.. Sori2.. Nah. Kan zodiak udah urutan dari sononya. Karena Aries setelah Pisces. Jadi kebantinglah Aphrodite ke paling atas.. Gitchu... Ngerti gakz?

Shura : Oo... Bulet... Gitu..

Mu : Beban gua berat amat, nyak...

Shura : Berarti selama ini aku salah sangka dong, ya...

Milo : Kenapa lagi itu..?

Shura : Kupikir aku ditaro di atas karena Athena sayang sama aku. Biar ngga usah bertarung cape2. Itung2 jaga badan biar tetep fit..

Shaka : Maksudnya sih, kita cuma korban gemblingan Athena doang dari lempar koin..

Mu : Tetep beban gua berat amat, nyak..

Aphrodite : Wah! Kalo gitu Athena paling sayang sama aku donk! Aku kan ditaro paling atas. Hahahaha!

Mu : Ah, itu mah Athena juga tau elo paling katro! Ngga bisa bertarung! Makanya ditaro paling atas!

Aphrodite : Ngarang abiez! Itu sih karena gua paling kuat makanya ngga ada yang berani nglanjutin sampe atas! Belum pernah ada yang gagal lawan gua tau!

Mu : Pastinya ngga pernah gagal! Orang udah pada dibantai abis sama kita2 yang di bawah. Mana pernah lawan2 kita nyampe atas! Kamu bisanya cuma nyisiran doang di atas, ngga tau kalo yang di bawah lagi sibuk ngorbanin nyawa!

Shaka : OOOI! TENAAAAANG!

Milo : Awas dia mau buka matanya lagi...

Satu perkataan dari Shaka membuat semuanya diam membisu. Shaka hanya memandang kedua Saint yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

Shaka : Mari kita ambil hikmah dari semua ini. Manusia diciptakan untuk saling berbagi dan bermusyawarah serta hidup dalam bermasyarakat. Ada saatnya terdapat keretakan hubungan yang tidak diinginkan antar lingkaran manusia itu sendiri...

Aiolia : Shak, langsung aja deh sebelum mereka lanjut lagi berantemnya...

Shaka : Ooo... iya.. iya... Jadi... Begini ceritanya...

Mu & Aphrodite : Hm..?

Shaka : Di bawah, Mu bisa menggali lebih dalam sifat2 penantang yang akan mau menghancurkan Athena. Berarti Mu punya jasa besar untuk melindungi Athena bahkan untuk bumi sekalipun dari kehancuran.

Mu : ...Ok... Trus?

Shaka : Di Atas, kebun mawar Aphrodite sangat berguna untuk menghalau penantang yang akan menghancurkan Athena. Keuntungan lainnya adalah Athena tau sifat kamu yang florist abis, makanya dia sengaja nyediain kamu kebun yang besar supaya kamu bisa nyalurin hobi kamu, plus ngga usah diganggu Saint2 yang lain..

Aphrodite : Bener kan, berarti Athena sayang banget sama aku.

Mu : Sok.. Skali lagi ngomong Athena sayang ma lo, dapet bonus gelas cantik...

Aphrodite : Ngga secantik gua gitu... Lalu?

Shaka : Kalo klian dituker tentunya klian punya alasan masing2 yang sudah klian omongin sebelumnya kan?

Milo : kalo di atas, Mu gampang ketemu Athena buat ngurus2 keuangan. Plus bisa mandang alam dari atas bukit, ngga perlu helikopter lagi.

Mu : Bener juga ya.. Dari bawah ga kliatan apa2..

Milo : Nah.. Kalo Aphrodite kayanya keuntungannya lebih banyak deh..

Aphrodite : Gua lebih banyak?

Milo : Bayangin. Walau ngga bisa memandang alam dari atas bukit, di bawah kamu lebih gampang jualannya. Tinggal naro meja penuh bunga depan istana n pasang tarif para pelanggan udah bisa dateng. Plus kamu bisa buka salon. Apa lagi coba… Bisa gosip bareng ibu2 tetangga.. Lebih mantabhnya lagi, Kamu bisa NYARI OM2 GIRANG! Lebih gampang kan?

Aphrodite : Wah.. Bener juga. Mantebh bener tuh..tapi kok bagian ngomong Om girang-nya kudu teriak?

Shaka : Jadi udah deal nih, para moderator sekalian…?

Mu & Aphrodite : Bisa…

Milo : OK… Kalo gitu kita lanjutin lagi rapatnya.. Kita mesti ke Athena nih.. Keburu hari makin sore...

Smua : OK...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Huwaaaa~~kami kangen sama kalian semuaaa...=w=

Maaf ya, kita loadingnya kelamaan. Sabtu ini Kuo bakal sidang TA pertamanya, tolong doain dia biar lulus. sebelumnya dia malah sempet kena radang tenggorokan dua minggu full. Kari juga harus bikin maket dan ofset nan banyak. Stress deh...

Belum lagi ada masalah kamar bocor karena ujan yang membumihanguskan semua gambar dan komik-komik kita. Pake acara berantem dahsyat dulu. Pokoknya sebulan kemaren bener-bener masa sengsara deh. Banyak cobaan. *curhaaaat...*

Tapi yang penting, sekarang kita udah balik. Tolong dukung kita terus ya...*hug*

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


	4. Chapie 4

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 4**

Setelah lama merapatkan masalah hidup, para Gold Saint sisa mulai tergerak hatinya. Mereka akhirnya membuka matanya (termasuk Shaka) bahwa walaupun keadaan bumi sudah aman namun hidup mereka selama ini tidaklah semulus yang mereka kira.

Aiolos : Aku dimana aja jadi.. Yang penting bisa sebelahan sama Aiolia!

Aiolia : Aku juga dimana aja jadi deh.. Yang penting deket kakak!

Aldebaran : Dasar brother complex...

Milo : Kalo gitu aku mau sebelah Camus!

Camus : Nggak..

Milo : Kol gitu...? Maksudnya kan baik, biar kita bisa curhat2an..

Camus : Nggak.. Ntar kamu gangguin aku malem2 kalo lagi tidur..

Milo : Aaaaaa...Kalo gitu aku dimana ya... O, iya, Aiolia! Aku di tempat kamu aja yah!

Aiolia : Boleh aja sih.. Tapi kenapa ?

Milo beranjak dari kursinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Aiolia. Kemudian ia kembali ke kursinya sambil cengar-cengir.

Aiolia : Ngerti deh, Milo. Tenang aja!

Aldebaran : Ngomong apa dia?

Aiolia : Nggak.. Dia pengen pinjem VCD Hentai koleksi gua gitu. Biar puas katanya kalo pindah ke tempat gua. Hahahahaha..

Milo : Asem! Ko malah dikasih tau sih?

Mu : Duh, Athena... Ampun...

Aiolos : Lia! Aku ngga tau ternyata.. kamu gitu... Aku kecewa!

Aiolia : Wah.. maap, Kak.. Marah ya?

Milo : Wekz.. gantian nih,marahnya..

Aiolos : Nggak lah! Ntar pinjem2an ya.. Kita kan sebelahan...

Aioia : Gubrak.. Kita kan pindah ke atas...

Aiolos : Iya ya.. Hix..

Milo : Gampang! Kalian kalo mo ke bawah terus kita pasang proyektor di ruang tengah malem2 juga bisa kok. WAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Mereka jadi asik ngobrolin VCD apa yang mo mereka tonton malem ini. Mu ngga bisa ngomong lagi, yang penting nama mereka bertiga udah dicontreng sebagai Saint yang setuju. Saint Aries itu menghitung ulang perolehan suara yang ada. Yang setuju adalah dirinya, Aphrodite, Deathmask, Aldebaran, Saga & Kanon, Aio bersaudara dan Milo. Yang belon tinggal Shaka, Shura ma Camus.

Mu : Shak.. Mo pindah kemana?

Shaka : Aku pindah kemana ? Ya ngga tau lah.. Orang yang ngadain rapat kalian ko malah aku yang ditanya?

Mu : Maksudnya musyawarah tau! Ntar kalo ngga ditanya sama aja marah.

Aphrodite : Bukannya kamu yang tadi ngumbar tentang masalah kemasyarakatan?

Shaka : Sok we lah.. Tapi apakah di tempat lain ada ruang meditasinya?

Aphrodite : Meditasi ato baca komik?

Milo : Kita udah tetapin karena kamu hobinya dalem kamar mulu, ngga pernah kluar! Jadi percuma kita kasih Istana dengan pemandangan bagus.

Shaka : Jadi intinya?

Milo : Udah, kamu ngga usah pindah. Ntar susah kalo kita mesti mindahin kursi teratai kamu yang badig itu lewat tangga cape2.

Shaka : Ko curang sih... Mana hak asasi sayah! Yang lain pada pindah...

Aphrodite : Weizzz... Tumben, protes.. Padahal tadi diem aja...

Milo : Habis dari tadi kamu ngga kasih saran gitu sih... Diem aja.

Shaka : Camus kayanya lebih diem dari aku deh..

Camus : Apa ini tiba2 aku dibawa2..

Milo : Loh kayanya kamu dari tadi juga emang diem..

Camus : Aku ngga diem. Cuma lagi sibuk mikir mo pindah kemana. Plus aku diem gara2 ada sisa makan tadi siang yang nyelip di gigi nih, jadi aku ngga bisa bersuara.

Milo : Oh.. Jadi udah bisa dikeluarin sekarang?

Camus : Udah, tadi aku balik badan bentar trus sela giginya digesek2 pake sehelai rambut. Kurang ajar susah banget ngluarinnya. Ngga pada nyadar kan?

Mu : Gua liat tapi diem aja.. Takut image lu jatoh gitu. Tapi ternyata lu sendiri yang jatuhin image lu..

Camus : Hm..

Mu : Hm apaan?

Camus : Hm ga bulet..

Mu : Garing ih..

Milo : Berarti tandanya Camus stuju kan!

Camus cuma ngangguk2 kecil tapi ngga jelas artinya apa.. Trus dia muter2 bola matanya, lama2 kepalanya juga ikut muter.

Shaka : Kamu teh kenapa? Sakit ayan?

Camus : Ngga tau tiba2 jadi pegel... Cape ngedengerin omongan ngga guna..

Shaka : Berarti fanfic ini ngga guna donk yah... Kasian ya yang baca buang2 waktu...

Camus : ...

Milo : OK! Berarti Camus stuju dipindah kebawah! Yey! Bingo!

Camus : Aku...

Milo : Stuju!

Camus : Ngga jadi ah...

Milo : Hah! Ko ga jadi?

Camus : Ngga jadi aja...

Mu : Camus. Kalo kamu ngga ada kerjaan, gimana kalo kamu beres2 barang kamu di istana Libra ini. Liat kan sekarang keadaan istana ini kaya gimana?

Semua gold saint melihat sekeliling. Selain istana yang memang sepi karena Roushi biasanya nongkrong di depan air terjun buat nyari ikan peserta olimpiade, istana ini pun penuh berserakan dengan barang2 yang didominasi oleh Camus. Kebanyakan adalah guci dan kulkas. Selainnya adalah debu karena istana Libra jarang dibersihkan dan jarang ditinggali.

Aphrodite : Waw, isinya kulkas melulu... Pantesan tagihan keuangan kita pada bengkak. Ngabisin listrik PLN.

Milo : Nggapapa.. Tagihannya kan masuk ke punyanya Roushi..

Deathmask : Asik nih, bisa dijadiin kamar mayat biar tetep fresh. Ntar ikutan ya, choy!

Camus : Berarti aku pindah ke sini...

Mu : Iya, gitu... Ngga mau?

Camus : Mau-mau aja sih..

Mu : Terus?

Camus : ...

Milo : Ih.. Krik-krik abis... (garing maksudnya..)

Aiolia : Mungkin ada yang nyangkut lagi di giginya..

Aphrodite : Oi, Camus.. Kenapa sih? Ko Diem?

Camus : Lagi mikir...

Milo : Krik-krik lagi...

Camus : ...

Milo : Camus! Kamu mah ngabisin halaman fanfic aja! Cepetan jawab! Duh.. Athena! Tolong... Jawab uy gancang! Koq kamu jadi penuh kebimbangan gini... Sumpah mati aku jadi penasaran... (Nyanyi lagunya rhoma irama)

Shura : Nah! Udah kaya gini baru nama Athena dibawa2.

Milo : Halah. Kok kamunya jadi sewot..

Shura : Jangan bawa2 nama Athena.. Kasian dia udah banyak kerjaan...

Saga : Ah, kerjaannya juga mati mulu.. Nyusahin kite2 aje. Kite aje yang ribut buat nyelamatin dia. SUmpeh ngga jelas ni tujuan anime buat apa..

Kanon : Tapi sekarang ngga lagi. Sekarang dia harus sibuk ngurusin perubahan hidup kita. Kan ceritanya demokrasi.

Shura : Udah, ngga papa Camus, ngomong aja.. Kamu biasanya banyak omong di istana. Kluarin aja antek2nya.

Milo : MASA DIA BANYAK OMONG? Aku yang sahabatnya aja ga tau..

Shura : Dari istanaku sih kedengeran. Tapi aku ngga tau dia ngomong sama siapa..

Shaka : Mungkin latian persiapan ngomong buat ketemu ma Hyoga?

Aldebaran : Depan kaca gitu? Camus kan ngga narsis kaya Aphrodite.

Shura : Ngapain? Dia bikin dinding es aja udah bisa ngaca.

Camus : Kalian kok ngomongnya seru banget. Serasa yang diomonginnya ngga ada ya?

Aldebaran : Berarti yang banyak omong bukan Camusnya. Tapi tamunya.

Milo : Serius, Ra. Kamu denger dia ngobrol apa aja?

Shura : Kalo denger suara ketawanya yang ngga banget kayanya ngobrol ma Aphrodite.

Aphrodite : Sst... Itu rahasia.

Semuanya kini berbalik mandang Aphrodite. Ngga nyangka Camus selama ini ngobrol2 ma Aphrodite. Aphrodite cuma senyum2 aja sedangkan Camus kayanya tetep sibuk ma yang nyelip di giginya.

Camus : Habis istananya deket sih.

Aphrodite : Aku biasanya turun ke istana Aquarius, tapi cuman buat ngasih2 katalog aja sih... Ohohohohohohoho...

Shura : Tuh kan ketawanya ngga banget.

Milo : Katalog?

Aphrodite : Iya katalog kutex. Ngga nyadar ya, selama ini kutex merah Camus dapet dari mana? Ya gua lah. Kan gua banyak persediaan alat2 kecantikan.

Milo : Hah?

Camus : Biasanya aku mandangin dulu warnanya bagus ato nggak. Padahal cuma pilih2 doang, tapi dia nyrocos gitu mulai dari harga, tipe sampe vitamin apa aja yang terkandung di dalemnya.

Aphrodite : Tapi tetep aja biasanya kamu nanya "bagus ngga?". Ato kalo kita ketemuan kamu nanya ada barang baru lagi ato ngga.

Milo : OMG... Pantes ko aku ngrasa kutex kamu ngga pernah abis. Selalu terpampang di kuku.

Aphrodite : Stoknya dari gua gitu.. Tapi dia apik kok sama koleksi kutexnya.

Camus : Makanya tadi aku ngluarin sisa makanan ngga pake kuku. Takut kutexnya rusak. Warna merahnya bagus sih.

Sekarang Camus sibuk melihat dan merenggangkan jarinya seraya niup2 kukunya yang berwarna merah mengkilat. Saint lainnya cuma memandang tidak percaya.

Aphrodite : Tadinya aku ngajuin warna ungu pas kita lagi jagi specter. Tapi katanya dia mo pertahanin aja pake warna merah.

Milo : Pas mati juga masih ngomongin kutex! Edan!

Deathmask : Oh! Kalo itu gua tau! Kan gua juga ikut jadi specter! Lo pada sembunyi2 buat ngomongin sesuatu ternyata ngomongin ini... Gua pikir waktu itu lo pada mau berkhianat!

Shura : Aku juga jadi specter tapi ngga tau apa2...

Camus : Ngga ah.. Warna ungunya mengkilat teuing. Cantikan warna merah ternyata. Matching ma rambut gua.

Aphrodite : Hahaha. Ganjen deh, boo.

Camus : Ntar sekalian meni-pedi deh. Biar pas ngluarin jurus bisa lebih clink-clink.

Aphrodite : Sip lah.

Camus : Untung istana kita deket ya. Jadinya ngga ketauan ma yang lain.

Mu : Sekarang semuanya udah ketauan...

Kini semua telah melihat sisi lain Camus. Camus yang tadinya ngga pernah senyum mulai senyum2 dikit kalo ngomongin masalah kutex. Yang lainnya juga senyum, tapi senyum tragis tanda ilfeel.

Shura : Ooo.. Jadi itu yang biasanya kalian omongin. Apalagi malem2 berisik banget.

Deathmask : Ya ampun, kok kamu dari tadi kasian banget sih.. Mulai dari hal sepele sampe kaya gini sampe rahasia Athena aja baru tau.. Padahal sampe mati juga kita samaan.

Aiolia : Mungkin kamu sampe menghilangkan panca indra kamu supaya tidurmu nyenyak. Trus pagi2 disetel lagi. Jadinya kamu ngga tau ada gosip2 apa aja semaleman. Hahahaha...

Aiolos : Ngarang..

Shura : Iya, ya. Aku ngga disayang ma Athena. Padahal biasanya aku sering mampir ke istana atas buat nyari dia, tapi dia ngga pernah ada di tempat.

Mu : Halah... Udah tau dia tinggalnya di Jepang.

Saga : Jangan2 yang suka ngluyur masuk istana sembarangan pas aku lagi mandi itu kamu ya... Jangan2 kamu juga suka ngintip2.

Shura : Sapa juga yang mau ngliatin. Denger kamu nyanyi2 di kolam aja kupingku udah sakit.

Saga : Kan mau ikutan Yunani Idol nih... Mo diadain bentar lagi katanya. Hahahaha... Lumayan persiapan diri. Hehe..

Shura : Pundunx (BT) ah ma Athena. Aku mo pindah aja, kemana pun juga jadi.

Mu : OK, kalo gitu kamu setuju, ya.

Shura : Tapi kalo bisa yang ada tempat latian jari buat jurus excalibur.

Milo : Buat lindungin Athena? Katanya udah pundunx..

Shura : Gimana ya.. Udah karakternya sih..

Aphrodite : Eh, eh, Shura.. Jurus Excalibur kan lebih dominan ngliatin kuku. Mau ngga, beli kutex juga.

Camus : Dia bawa katalognya loh, sekarang. Bisi kamu mau liat. Kayanya buat kamu cocok warna item.

Shura : OGAH! Kutusukin ni jari ke kalian, CEP-CEP (tusuk-tarik) baru tau rasa! (sambil mentok2in jarinya ke atas meja)

Aphrodite : Ampun, Mas...

Mu : Biar bisa latian jurus? Gimana kalo dipindah ke bawah deket Aphrodite?

Shura : Kenapa mesti?

Aphrodite : Biar kamu kalo berminat beli kutex bisa langsung menghubungi diriku.

Mu : Bukan, tapi aku kepikirannya sambil Aphrodite beres2 mawar2 itu di taman kamu jadi bisa latian jari. Seperti bantuin ngebabat sulur2 tanaman atau buat patung2 dari tanaman gitu.

Shura : Terus jariku kena duri semua? Ogah!

Milo : Lumayan, Ra. Bisa buat latian. Ntar biar jari2mu keras dan makin kuat.

Shura : Bisa juga sih..

Aphrodite : Padahal selama ini istananya Shura juga udah deket ma aku tapi kok aku ngga pernah kepikiran?

Dengan demikian semua Gold Saint bersuara bulat. Mereka melakukan evaluasi terakhir untuk menentukan akan tinggal dimana. Setelah ditentukan urutannya, maka Mu mencatat pada kertas2 yang akan diajukan pada Athena. Urutan istananya adalah istana pertama yang ditempati oleh Aries Mu.

Mu : Kalo diatas gini aku jadi gampang ketemu Athena. Kalo dia masih rese buat ngitung2 lagi lama2 kulempar juga kalkulator ke mukanya.

Disusul Gemini Saga dan Kanon yang menempati istana Aquarius punya Camus. Lalu Taurus Aldebaran menempati istana Capricorn.

Saga : Asik.. Ke Istana Athenanya lebih gampang buat numpang mandi.

Kanon : Asik juga.. Aku sih ngikut2 doang..

Saga : Kalo gitu kamu tidurnya di dapur.

Aldebaran : Wah.. Lumayan di atas mesti turun naik, bisa nurunin berat badan walaupun satu kilo.

Milo : Tapi makannya juga lebih banyak ya, Dy. Olahraganya jadi ngga guna...

Aldebaran : Waduh... Diusahain makan utamanya dikit deh. Tapi snacknya banyak.

Leo Aiolia di bawahnya menempati istana kakaknya karena katanya dia kangen untuk berada di istana itu. Sagitarius Aiolos sebagai kakak yang baik ikut2 aja, maka dia memutuskan tinggal di istana Scorpio. Aquarius Camus harus beres2 barang2nya yang ada di istana Libra, karena dia harus pindah ke situ, sekaligus bayar PLN karena kebanyakan pake kulkas. Virgo Shaka sebagai satu2nya korban HAM diantara ke-tigabelas Saint akhirnya ngga pindah dengan alasan semua pada males mindahin kursi teratainya yang besar. Scorpio Milo sibuk untuk memikirkan video hentai apa yang akan ditontonnya di istana Leo, tempatnya yang baru. Libra Dohko ngga dateng. Jadi dia ditaro seenaknya aja di tempatnya Deathmask.

Aldebaran : Serius nih si Roushi ngga marah dipindah seenaknya?

Mu : Bodo ah. Kepalaku udah mumet nih.

Deathmask : Udah untung dikasih tempat. Kan lumayan karya2 gua juga ngga kejamah sama lo-lo pada. Si Dohko kan jarang pulang ke istana, jadi karya2 gua aman damai sentosa. Gantian tadi Camus yang punya gudang, sekarang gua yang punya gudang. Hahaha.

Capricorn Shura ditempatkan di istana Gemini, dengan tujuan dijauhkan dari Athena karena BT, dan bisa bantu buat ngurus kebun mawarnya Aphrodite. Cancer Deathmask berada di bawahnya supaya bisa dapet mayat2 baru yang sesuai keinginannya. Maksudnya juga supaya gampang nyolong obat kecantikan dari Aphrodite. Pisces Aphrodite menempati urutan paling bawah supaya lebih gampang jualan bunga dan ngeceng2.

Mu : Ok, ngga da yang protes ya. Smua udah dapet bagiannya.

Shaka : Tapi aku belon pind..

Milo : OK! SIP! GA ADA YANG PROTES! SEMUA SETUJU!

Shaka : Anjrit..

Smua : Uwaaaaa… (kaget karena kata2 Shaka)

Shaka : Edan.. Pulang2 gua mesti tobat nih. Meditasinya 2 kali lipat.

Mu : Udah, Shak.. Terima aja.. Koleksi komik kamu juga kan jadi ngga perlu pindah2.

Shaka : Hix..

Mu berdiri diikuti para Saint lainnya. Mereka semua hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh senyum. Hal selanjutnya yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menghadap petinggi mereka, Athena.

Mu : Kalo gitu sekarang satu masalah udah selesai.

Camus : Disusul masalah yang lain…

Shura : Sekarang kita semua harus ke tempat Athena.

Aiolia : Kaya minta petisi aja, ya…

Milo : Oiiiiii… Keburu sore niiiiiiy!

Aiolos : Kita samaan semua kesana. Biar Athena tau bahwa kita serius.

Shaka : Pundunk, ah…

Deathmask : Ngga sabar buat nambah mayat2 baru..

Aphrodite : Dan ngga sabar buat kencan ma om2 girang..

Aldebaran : Tapi bakal diterima ngga nih?

Kanon : Kalo ditolak gimana?

Saga : Wassalam…

Mu : Apapun yang terjadi, kita jalan terus.. Itu moto kita.

Smua : MARI KITA DUKUNG TERUS! LANJUTKAN!

Aiolos : Duh, kaya iklan pemilu aja…

Dengan satu kesigapan dan satu tujuan mulia yaitu demi kemakmuran para Gold Saint, mereka pun menuju istana Athena dengan langkah tegap diiringi sinar matahari yang kini mulai meredup.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Akhirnya…Chapie 4 selesai! Beres juga musyawarah mereka, Fuh…  
Kita sebagai juru tulis mpe cape dengerinnya padahal mereka cuma cukup bilang stuju apa kagak *curhat dari Mu juga*  
Bwat yang udah susah2 review makasih ya XDDD dan yang SMS review makasih juga…=doublehug=  
We love u all like we love our Gold saints (bener ngga nulisnya?) WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA…

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


	5. Chapie 5

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 5**

Hari itu matahari telah condong ke barat. Para gold saint dengan satu tujuan berjalan dengan mantap, bersama – sama naik menuju istana Athena di puncak bukit. Semua mata memancarkan sinar menyala yang berkobar – kobar.

Setelah beberapa lama...

Saga : Bangke, cape bangeth! Tadinya udah smangath2 naek tangga nyampe sini kurus, nih!

Aiolia : Aduh.. Lumayan jauh juga loh... keringet udah pada keluar.. Terpaksa harus mandi lagi.

Aiolos : Iya cape banget..

Aphrodite : Kamu kan naik kuda kesininya! Mana capenya!

Aiolos : Wakakakakak... Maksudku yang cape kudanya..

Kuda : Bbbrrrrrr...

Kanon : Tapi lumayan menghilangkan otot kendor (lemak) kan?

Saga : Udah nyampe sini sekalian numpang mandi ah~~~

Aphrodite :Asik! Aku mau mandi 7 kembang!

Deathmask : Bunga apa? Bunga bangke ya... Jangan itu bunga langka!

Aiolos : Ah.. Aku juga ikutan donk! Sekalian kudaku juga dimandiin..

Kanon : Jangan dimasukin tempat berendam ya! Ntar kalo pas kita lagi mandi ada yang "ngapung2" kamu yang mesti bersihin!

Aiolos : "Ngapung2"? Oh, maksudnya tai ya?

Kanon : Udah tau malah dibilangin lagi, goblok!

Saga : Eh, jangan donk! Aku kan mau berendam berlama2.. Ntar privacyku ketauan sama kalian!

Milo : Kenapa mesti sendiri2? Emang kamu punya rahasia apa? Jangan2 kamu melakukan hal yang mencurigakan selama mandi?

Deathmask : Bukan, dia ngga mau ketauan kalo dakinya banyak..

Kanon : Saga kan punya tahi lalat 2 biji di pantatnya. Wakakak.. Maksudnya biar ngga ketauan ma kalian.

Saga : AA! Sialan.. Kanon, tutup mulut loe!

Kanon : Udah, nggapapa, Ga.. Aku juga punya tahi lalat di pantat.. Bentuknya bintang lagi..

Deathmask : Bintang? Tu tahi lalat apa tato?

Kanon : Ga percaya? Ni kukasih liat (mau buka celana)

Aphrodite : JANGAN DIBUKA DISINI KAMU NGGA PUNYA MALU APA?

Milo : Dia kan terkurung bertaun2 di air.. Jadi ngga bisa bedain mana yang darat mana yang laut.. Buka celana mah hal yang biasa tiap hari dilakuin..

Kanon : Sialan! Sori, sori... kalo gitu ayo kita ke pemandian sekarang.. Lumayan sambil liat bintang2.

Aiolia : Hayuu hayuu!

Mu : TUNGGU!

Semua mata pun menyatu menuju sumber suara. Tidak terkecuali Camus, Shaka, Shura dan Aldebaran yang dari tadi diam saja.

Mu : Bukannya tadi katanya kita kesini dengan satu kesigapan dan satu tujuan untuk mencurahkan aspirasi kita kepada Athena? Kenapa kalian malah dateng kesini buat mandi?

Aphrodite : Benar! Kita harus berjuang bersama donk untuk kehidupan kita yang lebih baik!

Deathmask : Monyong! Sendirinya tadi minta mau mandi kembang 7 macem biar makin plus-plus! Sekarang kok malah nyalahin kita!

Aphrodite : Biarin! Ini dan itu kan masalah beda!

Milo : Hari makin malem nih... Mending kita cepetan.. Jam 8 ada reality show nih di TV.

Deathmask : Ah, itu mah cuma script! Mau aja lo ditipu!

Milo : Seriusan? Ko tau?

Deathmask : Gw pernah tuh ikut terme'ek-me'ek jadi tukang pahat yang ditanya2. Si Aphrodite juga jadi target yang jual kembang bunga. Masih inget ngga, Dite?

Aphrodite : Tau2. Waktu itu emang kita lagi butuh duit banget sampe rela ikut2an reality show kaya gitu.. Hidup kita sedih nian lah, pokoknya. Aku inget pas disuruh bilang "Gara2 elo tuh, hidup cowo gw jadi berantakan!" Aduh, mana ganteng lagi cowonya... Daku bilang itu sepenuh hati loh sampe menitikkan air mata.

Milo : Waaaa... Baru tau gw..

Deathmask : Penulisnya juga baru tau kok... Biar ngasih tau ma semua orang aja kalo itu ternyata cuma boongan doang..

Milo : Waaaa...

Mu : Udah, bacotnya... Bisa kita ke dalem ngga? Mo sampe kapan disini? Dah kedinginan nih!

Camus : Lha, ko aku ngga kedinginan?

Milo : Kulitmu sih kulit badak! Kapan pernah kedinginannya!

Camus : Hmm...

Mu : Jadi...?

Smua : Jadi? (hening sejenak)

Mu : Jadi, AYO! Pada tolol nih!

Mu menghabiskan sekitar 10 menit buat marah2 pada semua anggota Gold Saint, terutama Saga dan Canon yang udah tua tapi bertindak kekanak2an. Kudanya Aiolos pun ikut dimarahin. Mereka semua cuma nunduk dan 'iya-iya aja' supaya kemarahan Mu tidak berlanjut... Akhirnya...

Milo : Monyong.. Mananya yang katanya kita samaan semua mau masuk ke Istana Athena biar dia tau bahwa kita serius? Ujung2nya kita bertiga doang yang masuk..

Aphrodite : Yang lain malah ngegosip di luar.. Saga sih ngomporin yang lain buat numpang mandi! Setan!

Milo : Cih, mentang2 kita yang mempelopori buat demokrasi ke Athena, malah cuma kita doang yang disuruh kerja..

Mu : Kok kalian malah sumpah serapah gitu sih? Udah, yang penting satu urusan kita beres dan kita bisa ketemu sama si Athena sialan itu.

Aphrodite : Cieh... Mu.. Kita dilarang nyumpahin tapi sendirinya nyolot ngomongin tu cewek.

Mu : Udah diem ah. Ketauan deh sebenernya gw juga lagi keuheul (kesel maxudnya)...

Mereka menyusuri lorong besar nan gelap dengan penuh tiang besar dan tinggi yang berdiri berjajar.

Aphrodite : Athena.. Athena... buset deh.. boleh aja punya istana bagus dan megah serta adem dan dingin, bertatah mutiara dan emas, penuh dengan harta kebanggaan..

Milo : Kamu mau ngomongin apa sih sebenernya?

Aphrodite : BANYAK DEBUNYA BOOO! Kok tahan sih tinggal di Istana kaya gini? Buset.. Istana gw aja 3x sehari mesti gw pel..

Milo : Emang kamu mau ngepel? Bukannya takut ntar tanganmu yang muluz itu jadi kasar?

Aphrodite : Ya ngga pake tangan lah! Gw beli alat pel dari DR TV! Lumayan loh! Ada penyedot debu, kemoceng, dll..

Milo : Jangan2 alat2 fitnes itu kamu beli dari sana juga?

Aprodite : Aku ada katalognya, mau?

Mu : Kamu bisnis apa aja sih? Jangan bilang kalo itu semua kamu beli pake...

Milo : Pake?

Aphrodite : Duit Athena! Tepat sekali!

*GAPLOK*

Mu : TOLOL! PANTES AJA UTANG KITA JADI TAMBAH BANYAK!

Aprodite : Ngga ko, Mu.. Cuma nyolong dikit doang... ngga banyak2 ko, ampun! (ngelus2 hasil tabokan Mu di kepala seraya meluk kaki Mu). Jangan bilang2 Athena ya.. Ntar aku bisa dipecat dari Gold Saint...

Mu : Salahmu sendiri. Ktauan tau, semuanya kecetak di anggaran! Ada tulisannya buat beli alat2 yang bahkan aku ngga pernah tau! Jadi itu semuanya ulahmu kan! (mulai nendang2 Aphrodite yang berlutut meluk kakinya)

Aphrodite : Mangap~~~ (mewek)

Milo : Udah.. Mu.. jangan marah2.. Yu, mending langsung ke Athena aja yu...

Mu menambah kecepatannya dan berjalan dengan terburu2 menuju kamar utama Athena yang berada di tengan istana. Milo dan Aphrodite hanya mengikuti dalam diam sambil berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan jalan Mu yang saat itu terlihat sedang marah. Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kamar Athena yang terbuat dari emas yang bukan main tebalnya.

Tok... tok.. tok... Aphrodite berusaha mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan. Namun tidak ada jawaban..

Tok... tok... tok... Ngga da jawaban lagi.

Aphrodite : *DOG DOG DOG DOG*! BUKA PINTU ATUH! BODO IH!

Milo : Itu bunyi pintu ato bunyi anjing?

Aphrodite : O iya.. Harusnya DUK DUK DUK DUK!

Milo : Dilakuin atuh, mba.. jangan duk duk duk-nya di mulut doang..

Aphrodite : Aih.. Takut kukuku rusak, mas..

Milo : Demi jualanmu supaya laris tolong ngetoknya yang bener...

Aphrodite : Iya deh...

Duk... Duk... Duk... DUK... DUK... DUK! Makin lama ketokan si Aphrodite makin keras.

Aphrodite : Woi! Keburu tanganku yang mulus jadi karatan nih gara2 harus ngegedor pintu doang! Buka doang napa sih, tu cewe rese banget harus pelayannya ya yang buka pintu! Apa dia ngga punya kaki, ngga bisa buka pintu sendiri!

Milo : Mungkin harus didobrak pake patung Athena. Ada nih banyak patung di sini. Pake aja salah satunya.

Mu : Hei..

Aphrodite : Napa lagi, Mu! Masa kamu ngga marah2 harus ngetok kaya gini berkali2 tiap hari cuma buat ngasih anggaran ke Athena.. Dia pikir dia dewa, apa?

Mu : Ini ada bel-nya disini.

Aphrodite : Hah?

Mu pun memencet bel di samping pintu emas tersebut. Setelah alat pendeteksi mengenali sidik jari dan retina mata Mu, pintu emas itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Milo : Buset.. Udah kaya pelem2 di TiPi aja.. Sejak kapan jaman kuno Yunani alatnya jadi canggih kaya gini..

Aphrodite : Aku ngga percaya...

Mu : Makanya kalo bertindak dipikir dulu. Jangan asal ngegebrak doang. Kamu kan jarang kesini. Lain kali belajar tuh yang bener.

Aphrodite : Ampun, guru...

Athena : Sapa tuh?

Mereka bertiga pun berdecak mengenali suara itu dan segera masuk ke ruangan Athena. Tiba2..

*CEP*

Aphrodite : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!

Seketika itu juga semua Gold Saint yang sedang ada di kolam pemandian menoleh mencari asal dari suara tersebut.

Aiolia : Eh.. Kaya ada suara dari dalem istana... Jangan2 ada apa2 sama mereka bertiga..

Deathmask : Udah, terusin aja mandinya.. Paling2 juga Aphrodite nemu kembang jenis baru di dalem, ato parah2nya jubahnya kena debu yang agak susah dibersihin. Tu makhluk kan emang sering banget teriak2 ngga jelas kaya gitu.

Aiolia : Begitukah?

Saga : Aku habis bikin kapal2an kertas nih... Lomba tiup2an yu siapa yang paling cepet nyampe seberang kolam!

Deathmask : Hayu hayu...

Sementara mereka main kapal2an kertas, di tempat Athena sebuah pesawat kertas melayang dan menusuk mata Aphrodite yang saat itu sedang liat2 pemandangan ruangan.

Aphrodite : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Matakuuuuuuuuuu!

Milo : Set, dah! Dite, matamu ngga papa?

Mu : Athena-sama.. Apa maksudnya ini!

Athena terlihat lagi duduk di depan meja kebesarannya. Terlihat banyak tumpukan pesawat kertas di atas mejanya.

Athena : Aduh, sori, sori.. Aku ngga liat arah terbangnya pesawat. Jadi kena deh. Sori ya, Dite. Sori pisan!

Aphrodite : Ya tapi kan ga perlu gitu caranya! Kalo mau main pesawat2an kan bisa di luar! Kenapa mesti di dalem ruangan!

Athena : Aku ngga bisa tidur soalnya.. Jadi untuk menghabiskan waktu aku main2 aja di sini. Maklum, ngga boleh keluar. Katanya banyak yang mau nyulik buat dituker uang tebusan, jadi aku dikurung di dalem sini.

Milo : Enak ya yang banyak waktu...

Mu : Bukannya katanya dunia udah damai? Ko jadi banyak yang mo nyulik.. Bikin ulah apa lagi nih?

Athena : Hwehehehe.. Sori... Itu... Rahasia sih.. Banyak yang mesti diomongin... Untung kamu kesini, Mu.. Aku mau ngomong banyak, makanya langsung terbang dari Jepang ke Yunani. Tapi, kenapa Milo sama Aphrodite juga ikut kesini?

Aphrodite : Sayang anak buah dikit kek! Bukannya nanya "Oh, apa kabarnya?" "Maap, sakit ya, matanya. Perlu obat ga?" Ini malah nanya buat apa dateng kesini. Asa diriku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi... Aku benci! Aku sama sekali tidak dicintai dan diperhatikan! Kesal!

Milo : Kalo gitu, pertanyaan terakhir, Athena-sama, masihkah kau mencintai Aphrodite?

Athena : Apa lagi ini?

Milo: Makanya nonton ER-CE-TE-I hari rabu jam sepuluh...

Mu: Ini lagi...masih ngikutin Reality Show! Udah, kalian berdua diem aja!

Milo : Habisnya rame sih... Hix..

Mu : Begini, Athena-sama.. Banyak hal juga yang mau kami bicarakan. Kami kemari atas nama Gold Saint secara keseluruhan, bukan atas nama pribadi.

Athena : Lah, terus yang lain?

Milo : Lagi mandi di kolam kesayanganmu tuh..

Athena : Seriusan? Balek.. Gw aja belon mandi.

Aphrodite : Pas mandi aja takut diculik ya? Udah ngga mandi berapa hari, Bu?

Mu : Hus.. (nyikut perut Aphrodite)

Aphrodite : Aduh..

Athena : Kupikir kamu kesini mau ngasih laporan keuangan. Dari tadi siang ditunggu2 ngga dateng2 aku sampe sempet belanja di Mall loh.

Milo : Ngga sempet mandi tapi sempet ke Mall?

Mu : Gini ya, Athena-sama... Aku tadi pas mau kesini nemu temen2 Gold Saint yang lainnya, dan kami menemukan adanya satu kejanggalan yang mesti kami perbaiki. Maka itu kami ingin minta pendapat dan persetujuan dari Athena-sama untuk masalah ini.

Athena : Keliatannya kalian stress banget. Ya udah, sok atuh duduk kita ngomongin bareng2 ada masalah apa nih.

Aphrodite :Kalo bisa minta kopi dan kue karena kita akan banyak ngomong sampe berbusa.

Athena : Bikin sendiri ya. Lagi ngga da pelayan nih makanya dari tadi males kemana2.

Milo : Gubrak...

Athena : Ayo sini, duduk, duduk. Jadi...?

Mu : Gimana kalo mejamu diberesin dulu dari semua pesawat kertas ini?

Athena : Waaaa.. Sori.. Jatohin aja deh disitu..

Milo : Jorok banget sih...

Mu : ... (cuma bisa diem dan menghela napas. Kalo bisa nangis darah sih mending nangis aja deh..)

Athena : Jadi?

Mu : Jadi, begini ceritanya...

Mereka berempat memulai pembicaraan yang serius sementara para Gold Saint lain masih asik berendam di kolam sampai masuk angin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Wakakakakakaka…haduh! Maaf ya, Baru bisa aplot sekarang deh XD  
Maaf banget bagi yang setia nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Mba editor sudah kembali, akhirnya hujatan kepada Gold Saints dan Athena bisa dilanjutkan, YEAH!

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


	6. Chapie 6

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 6**

Milo : Gini, Athena-sama.. Dunia emang sudah damai..

Athena : Hmm...

Aphrodite : Tapi kami juga jadinya ngga ada kerjaan selain nongkrong di depan istana, menjaga dirimu yang ternyata lagi asik2 main pesawat kertas.

Athena : Hmm..

Mu : Kami mau sedikit meminta perubahan. Tidak banyak dan tidak begitu menyusahkan, tapi kami hanya mau ganti posisi istana yang selama ini kami diami. Ganti suasana gitu loh maksudnya.

Athena : Hmm...

Aphrodite : INI ORANG DENGERIN ATO ENGGAK SIH!

Athena : Hah... Apa... Aduh.. Sori, ketiduran... Duh, ilernya jatoh...

Milo : Aku mo ganti majikan boleh ngga, Mu? Mending jadi tukang kayu di hutan deh daripada idup bahagia di sini tapi ternyata nelangsa..

Mu : Sampai waktu itu harus terjadi aku akan ikut denganmu Milo...

Aprhodite : Nyadar dikit donk, Athena-sama! Masa petinggi kerajaan sifatnya gini? Bukannya tadi bilangnya ngga bisa tidur? Kenapa sekarang malah ketiduran!

Athena : Yah, you know lah, tidur di tempat tidur kerajaan mana enak? Tempat tidur udah kaya peti mati, keras lagi, trus ngga da bantal. Terakhir kali tidur di kasur (ngga bisa dibilang kasur sih) leherku encok 3 hari 3 malem. Makanya pas kemarin ada pertemuan buat semua Saint seluruh dunia aku ngakunya ngga bisa dateng karena ada urusan luar negri, padahal di kamar terus, kepalaku ngga bisa ngadep depan. Sengsara lah pokoknya.. Walau tempat tidurnya dari emas pun percuma kalo ngga bisa tidur.

Milo : Kenapa ngga diganti aja tempat tidurnya?

Athena : Utang kita udah banyak. Aku ngga bisa pake duit anggaran buat kepentingan pribadi donk.

Milo : Oh... (Nyikut perut Aphrodite lagi)

Aphrodite : Aduh..

Mu : Athena-sama.. sebenarnya hal itu juga termasuk yang ingin kami bicarakan. Karena perhitungan anggaran udah melebihi yang diperkirakan.

Athena : Tentang kasur?

Milo : Juga tentang kolam mandi.

Aphrodite : Juga tentang eskalator.

Mu : Juga tentang perubahan posisi istana kami.

Athena : Hah..?

Ketiga Saint itu pun menjelaskan tentang duduk persoalan yang terjadi, serta keinginan mereka untuk hidup bahagia layaknya manusia yang lainnya. Athena tumbennya bisa mendengarkan dengan baik. Kali ini dia ngga ketiduran lagi karena setiap terlihat mulai mengantuk, Aphrodite menggebrak mejanya dengan keras.

Athena : Kalian mikir ngga pengeluaran anggaran kita bakal berapa?

Milo : Maka dari itu kami kesini...

Aphrodite : Kenapa kita ngga jual emas yang kita punya? Termasuk tempat tidur emasmu yang ngga nyaman itu.

Athena : Tapi kalo bikin eskalator... Kenapa kalian ngga teleport aja sih? Bukannya udah dikasih kekuatan buat teleport?

Aphrodite : Heh, Athena-sama, kalo kita teleport, siapa yang bakal nyapu tangga? Buat apa teleport kalo ada tangga?

Milo : Lagian bukannya tangga ada untuk dipakai? Banyak keuntungannya loh daripada teleport. Terakhir kali aku lewat tangga tapi aku nemu duit sepuluh ribu..

Mu : Pantesan kita rajin naik turun tangga ya.. Buat nyari duit jatoh ternyata..

Aphrodite : Bilangnya sih buat jaga kebugaran turun naik tangga, tapi majikannya aja malah ngga naik tangga. Pantes aja kurus kering, cuma gede dadanya doang!

Mu : Dite...

Athena : Coba ya! Ini hasil fitness tau, bukan hasil naik tangga!

Aphrodite : Darimana punya alat fitness?

Athena : Ya beli lah, pake duit anggaran!

Aphrodite : ...

Mu : ...

Milo : ... Napa lo ngga joinan aja ma dia, Dite...

Aphrodite : Gw ngga punya pemikiran sampe situ kalo dia ternyata juga KKN buat beli alat fitness..

Mu : Pokonya kami minta eskalator. Athena-sama ngga kasian ya liat aku harus turun naik bolak balik dari istanaku kesini cuma buat ngasih laporan keuangan? Udah untung kami cuma minta eskalator. Tadinya aku mo minta helikopter..

Athena : Hmm, susah juga urusannya.. Banyak banget nih yang mesti dipikirin, Belon lagi masalah banyak yang mo nyulik.

Mu : Itu karena apa lagi, sih, emangnya?

Athena : Ee...itu... gini...

Mu : Gini..?

Athena : Buat nutup utang anggaran aku berencana naikin pajak rakyat.

Mu : Balek?

Athena : Merekanya bukan mau nyulik sih. Cuma mo ngegebukin doang. Tadinya aku berencana juga habis narik pajak mereka trus kalian kuutus buat ngegebukin mereka balik..

Milo : Ni orang nyadar ato enggak sih apa yang dilakuin?

Aphrodite : Ngga tau. Beneran nih sekarang gw mo ganti majikan.

Athena : Jadi bingung..

Milo : Jangan bingung donk. Kalo majikannya bingung bawahannya gimana?

Athena : Hmm...

Mereka berempat pun hening sejenak dalam damai. Berpikir apa yang mesti dilakukan dan keputusan apa yang sebaiknya diambil. Namun dalam waktu yang lama tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bicara, karena tidak ada ide (Di saat yang sama penulisnya pun kehabisan ide). Dari luar samar2 terdengar suara para Gold Saint lain yang sedang bersenang2 mandi dan main kapal2an kertas dengan asiknya dan tanpa beban penderitaan.

Athena : Kalo untuk masalah perletakan istana kalian, kayanya aku bisa kasih, karena aku percaya sama kekuatan kalian semua. Apa pun yang kalian lakukan kalo tentang pertempuran sih pastinya tidak akan mengecewakanku. Untuk selanjutnya apapun yang kalian lakukan di dalamnya terserah kalian karena itu kehidupan kalian.

Aphrodite : Ada angin apa nih tiba2 ngomongnya jadi bijak gini?

Athena : Tapi kalo untuk kolam, eskalator yang memerlukan biaya lagi... Apa ini tiba2 ada permintaan home teather? Kok aku baru liat?

Milo : Itu untuk mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan antar Saint, Athena-sama.. Hahaha..

Mu : Buat nontonin hentai di layar lebar, gitu?

Milo : Ayolah.. Kan dirimu kaya. Masa ga mau beramal buat kita yang ga punya ini?

Athena : Ntar giliran diriku donk yang bangkrut.. Emoh ah!

Mu : Yang penting gimana cara dapet duit tanpa harus membebankan pajak kepada rakyat kan?

Milo : Aku ada ide sih, tentang naikin duit pendapatan kita.

Aphrodite : Caranya? Awas kalo idemu yang aneh2. Biasanya kan idemu ngga pernah bener.

Milo : Sembarangan! Kita bikin aja area pariwisata di istana2 gold saint ini. Tiap orang yang mau masuk kita pasangin tarif.

Mu : Kamu cari mati ya? Orang biasa diperbolehkan masuk sembarangan ke Istana para Dewa?

Aphrodite : Terus gimana orang2 tua yang udah berumur? Suruh naik tangga?

Milo : Ya makanya itu kita bikin eskalator.

Aphrodite : Trus kehidupan kita gimana? Makin ngga tenang kan? Kamu mau tidur2an dengan dilewatin banyak orang? Aku doang yang lewat aja udah ribut gimana orang tua dan anak2?

Mu : Aduh ini ngga ada bahasan lain apa? yang baca fanficnya udah bosen nih ko masalahnya ngga selesai2..

Athena : Ko kayanya kalian asik banget ya bikin rencana, giliran minta duit baru kesini..

Milo : Jadi ngga bisa ya?

Athena : Hmm...

Mu : Pliz, Athena-sama. Jarang2 loh aku mohon2 gini.. Imageku bisa rusak nih.

Athena : Dari pertama image-mu emang udah rusak, Mu...

Milo : Mungkin kita perlu melebur gold cloth kita jadi emas batangan buat dijual. Sisanya jubah doang buat nutupin bagian bawah. Wakakakak..

Athena lumayan berpikir keras sore itu. Ia sibuk mengerutkan dahi melihat laporan keuangan dan menggaruk2 kepalanya tanda pusing.

Milo : Awas ketombe...

Sementara Athena kembali melihat rincian dan berpikir, Mu, Milo dan Aphrodite hanya duduk menunggu dengan tegang dan tidak sabar. Bahkan Aphrodite berkali-kali sibuk membuka alat2 make-upnya sambil membetulkan riasan wajahnya.

Athena : OK deh.. bisa diusahain...

Milo : SERIUS!

Aphrodite : Beneran nih? Kita ngga maksa kok..

Athena : Datang ngegedor pintu dengan kekerasan dan menghina2 majikan apa bukan tanda pemaksaan?

Aphrodite : Hohohohoho... Nggapapa.. Yang penting kan kitanya seneng. Pilih mana, dikabulin ato kita semua ngga disini lagi? Terpaksa kan dirimu harus ngepel 13 istana sendirian. Hohohohohohoho...

Athena : Kalian kukasih kesempatan buat membebaskan diri kalian dari keseluruhan peraturan yang ada, tapi harus tetep memegang teguh norma2 Saint loh. Untuk urusan permintaan yang lain kuusahain dulu. Tapi aku mesti ngomong dulu sama pihak bank.

Milo : Pegang janji ya..

Aphrodite : Sumpe lo?

Athena : Iya sumpe gw..

Tiba2 terdengarlah suara petir menggelegar tanda para dewa menjadi saksi atas sumpah yang diucapkan oleh Athena.

Athena : Sial, gw kena jebakan. Gw ngga boleh ngelanggar sumpah deh..

Milo :Asik..

Mu : Kalo gitu kita mohon diri, Athena-sama. Kalo bisa tolong semua itu dikerjain dalam waktu dekat, ya.

Milo : Dikau kan ngga ada gawean. Cuma main pesawat kertas doang.

Athena : Iye iye..

Aphrodite : Awas aja kalo ngelanggar. Botak licin siah.

Athena : Iye iye! Sengsara banget sih gw jadi majikan lu pade.

Milo : Kalo gitu kami pamit dulu.. met bobo di tempat tidur emasmu yang keras.

Mereka bertiga pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Athena hendak menjemput teman2 Gold Saint yang lain untuk segera mengabarkan berita bahagia tersebut.

Athena : Oi, Mu..

Mu : Naon?

Athena : Ini berkas laporan udah ngga dipakai kan? Kujadiin pesawat kertas aja ya. Mumpung masih belon bisa tidur.

Mu : ... (cuma menghela napas & pengen banget nangis darah untuk kesekian kalinya)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Halah! Di saat2 kemaren mau aplot, internet pada nggak jalan. Warnet pada nggak buka. Sial banget deh. Jadi maaf banget yang udah review kemaren, GOMEN! GOMEN!  
bukan karena nggak mau dibales,tapi nggak bisa. *padahal kita bisa review punya orang lo, tapi bales review sendiri gagal T_T

Betewe, sang editor mau ujian tanggal 4 dan 6 ini. Doakan ya (Beuh...kerjanya dia ujian aja)

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


	7. Chapie 7

A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / General  
**Pairing :** All Gold Saint + Athena  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia donk! Dan sedikit sunda…  
**Disclaimer :** Crita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.  
**Warning : **Berulang kali membaca ini dapat menyebabkan perubahan fungsi tulang rahang, kejang-kejang, dan gangguan pernapasan. Waspadalah! WASPADALAH!

**Summary :** Keadaan dunia kini sudah aman sementara para Gold Saint mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka alias mereka menginginkan perubahan! Belum lagi mereka mempunyai masalah masing2 dengan istana yang mereka tempati sekarang. Alhasil satu per satu gold saint menghadap petinggi mereka Athena untuk mengajukan berbagai permintaan mendasar demi perubahan hidup mereka. Apakah permintaan mereka dikabulkan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**CHANGE OF LIFE  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**PART 7**

Dari kolam pemandian Athena, terdengar gelagak tawa bercampur bunyi air terjun yang mengalir dari salah satu guci patung dewi menuju kolam yang ada disitu. Semuanya Gold Saint yang tengah berendam terlihat sibuk sendiri, ada yang cuma berendam, ada yang sibuk lomba main kapal, ada yang tenggelam...

Kanon : *Kecipak kecipuk... Kecipak kecipuk* Aduh enak amat air angetnya~~~ (sibuk berenang gaya katak)

Saga : Bener kan, kataku? Untung kubawa kalian kesini. Hwahahahaha...

Aldebaran : Beneran nih, enak banget. Andaikan di tiap istana kita ada pemandian kaya gini enak, ya...

Aiolia : Di tempatmu mending jangan ada, Al.. Bisa2 tagihan air nunggak gara2 kamu makenya kebanyakan, terus terlalu banyak juga yang dibuang.

Aldebaran : Aku kan tinggal numpang di tempat Saint yang lainnya aja..

Shaka : Biasanya aku bertapa di atas air juga sudah tercipta kehangatan baik jiwa maupun raga, ternyata bertapa di dalam air juga enak euy. Malah lebih hangat. Bener juga. Emang harus punya kolam di istana masing2...

Mereka berpikir betapa bahagianya andaikan mereka masing2 mempunyai kolam pemandian air hangat sendiri, tidak perlu naik susah2 menuju tempat Athena buat mandi. Saat mereka sedang berendam dengan enaknya, Mu, Milo dan Aphrodite datang menuju tempat pemandian.

Mu : Heh.. Ayo pulang!

Aphrodite : Duh, yang lagi pada enak2an berendam...

Mu : Kalian berendam ato main kapal2an? Ko banyak kertas yang berceceran disini?

Shura : Tauk tuh.. Ganggu orang berendam aja pake acara lomba2an kapal2an kertas.

Mu : Majikan sama bawahan ternyata sama aja...

Aiolia : Aldebaran yang menang gara2 tenaga tiupan dia paling keras.

Aldebaran : Hahaha! Itu sih cuma hoki doang.

Shura : Mana si Milo?

Mu : Hah?

Mereka menyadari Milo tidak sedang bersama mereka. Pasti selama perjalanan keluar dari Istana Athena mereka berpisah jalan. Namun dari kejauhan mereka melihat Saint Scorpio tersebut berjalan cepat dengan sudah menanggalkan Gold Clothnya. Hanyalah selembar kain yang menutupi bagian bawah perutnya.

Mu : Milo, kamu mo ngapain? Mana Gold Cloth kamu?

Milo : Kulepas. Aku mau terjun. Yipppiii!

Tanpa minta ijin lagi, Milo bergabung bersama para Gold Saint yang lainnya di dalam kolam. Semuanya pun menyambut Milo dan mulai bermain-main dengan air.

Mu : Emang kalian ngga ada rencana buat balik ke Istana masing2 ataupun Istana yang udah disetujui untuk dipindahin ya?

Milo : Kan kita rencananya emang udah mau mandi dari tadi pagi. Gara2 kehalang si Athena aja jadinya kemaleman deh. Sini, sini, gabung!

Aphrodite : Aku boleh nambahin kembang ngga?

Deathmask : Jangan, ntar pada layu semua. Udah tau kita belum mandi semingguan. Lihat ni air aja udah keruh gini.

Mu : Jorok!

Aiolos : Nggak kok! Itu si Deathmask aja yang bikin ulah. Di badannya banyak sisa2 tanah habis mahat proyek patung kaki gajahnya.

Aphrodite : Kalo gitu aku ganti dulu, ya. Tungguin disini. Asik...

Aphrodite masuk lagi ke Istana Athena buat siap2 mau mandi.

Milo : Kudamu ngga ikut mandi kan, Los? Jangan2 air keruh ini dari badan dia juga?

Aiolos : Dia lagi duduk sebelah Camus tuh. Ngga kubolehin masuk kesini donk. Takut ada yang "ngapung2".

Milo : Camus ngga ikut masuk?

Milo menoleh ke arah kuda Aiolos berbaring, sedangkan di sebelahnya Camus bengong menatap ke arah mereka dengan wajah datar. Persis wajah datar kudanya Aiolos.

Milo : Oi, Mus! Ngga ikut masuk?

Camus : Kamu mau aku masuk?

Milo : Emangnya kenapa?

Saga : Jangan sampe dia masuk, Milo! Tadi pas dia nyoba masuk tiba2 airnya jadi beku. Kita lumayan nungguin airnya jadi panas lagi kira2 setengah jam. Makanya dari tadi kita tuh ngobrol dulu di tepi kolam mana sambil kedinginan ampe masuk angin.

Camus : Kalo gitu aku masuk lagi, ah... (nyoba nyelupin jempol kaki ke air)

Tiba2 seluruh air kolam mendadak dingin dan hampir membeku. Para Gold Saint menjerit histeris dan berlomba2 untuk naik dari kolam pemandian. Badan mereka menggigil dan bulu kuduk berdiri kedinginan.

Camus : Enak ah, airnya.

Kanon : Coba ya, kamu! Bersikaplah seperti sewajarnya manusia biasa!

Camus : Hmm...

Mu : Bagus Camus! Kalo gini ngga ada alesan lagi buat mereka mandi lama2. Jadi kita bisa langsung pulang.

Camus : Tapi aku baru mau masuk...

Mu : OK, smuanya ayo pulang! Ngga ada tapi2an! Ini udah jam 9 malem nih! Kita telat dari jadwal.

Milo : Wah, Aku telat nonton Reality Show!

Mu : Besok kita udah harus ngurusin pindahan jadi diharapkan malam ini kalian mengenang tempat kalian masing2! Ngerti ngga?

Smua : Iya suhu...

Akhirnya mereka bersiap2 untuk kembali ke Istana masing2 sebelum pindahan esok pagi sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati. Diam2 Shaka nyolong air terjun patung dewi disitu.

Shaka : Dewi kan lambang virgo. Kurang ajar amat siAthena merendahkan martabat para Virgoers. Patung keramat gini cuma dimanfaatin sebagai pipa air terjun. Kucolong biar kutaro di tempat yang lebih layak di Istanaku.

Mereka menuruni tangga sambil ngobrol dan bercanda ria. Kolam telah kosong dan yang terlihat hanya riak air yang merefleksikan sinar rembulan. Terdengar sayup2 suara tapak kaki yang bergerak cepat menuju kolam.

Aphrodite : Teman-temaaaan! Aku dataaaaang! Lho? Eh?

Aphrodite yang saat itu menggunakan handuk berwarna biru motif bunga2 pink hanya bisa celingak-celinguk memandangi keseluruhan kolam yang saat itu telah sepi tak ada orang sama sekali. Ternyata dia kelamaan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mandi sampai2 ditinggal Gold Saint lain.

Aphrodite : Brengsek, Cuy! Gw dikacangin! Oooi, tunggu donk! Halah, ngga sempet ganti baju lagi. Biarin lah, istana gw deket gini... Huachih! (mulai bersin2 gara2 semilir angin)

Pagi2 sekali (sekitar jam 4.30 waktu setempat), Mu sudah bangun dan sibuk mengunjungi satu-satu istana Gold Saint sambil bawa toa dan kentongan besar berbentuk cabe.

TONG TORONG TONG TONG TRONG TONGGGGGG!

Mu : (pake toa) Woi! Makhluk pemalas! Bangun, cepetan, kita mo pindahaaaaan! (masih sibuk mukul kentongannya sekeras mungkin)

Semua Gold Saint mulai dari Aldebaran sampe Aphrodite terbangun dan menampakkan batang hidungnya di halaman Istananya masing2. Dengan berpiyama, muka lusuh dan rambut yang acak2an. Semua mendongak ngliatin Mu yang ada di Istana terbawah dengan sikap siap seperti mau perang.

Aldebaran : Buset deh, Mu, kamu lagi siskamling? Ko ngga pake sarung dan peci?

Mu : Sarung pale lu! Bantuin pindahan donk! Jangan tidur mulu! Kan kalian juga yang mau pindah!

Aldebaran : Hmm, ok2 aja sih, tapi masih kepagian nih.. Masih ngantuk..

Shura : Bener, Mu. Waktu kita masih panjang...

Aphrodite : Apalagi aku lagi sakit nih, gara2 kalian seenaknya ninggalin aku kemarin malem. Jadi aja gua.. Huachim.. bersin2... Huachim!

Deathmask : Holcim kali...

Aphrodite : Lo ga bisa bedain bunyi bersin sama merek semen ya! Ngiklan lagi! Bayar!

Deathmask : Gw pake tu merek buat bikin hasil pahatan loh.. Edan, gua udah kaya kuli tukang bangunan aja bawa berbungkus2 sak semen dari bawah sampe istana gua.

Shura : Ntar juga kamu dapet gudang. Lagian presiden Holcimnya aja udah mati kena bom JW. Mariot.

Aphrodite : Kok tau? Wah, nasibnya udah kaya iklannya aja.. Kisera-sera... Whatever will be wil be... Jadi aja meninggalnya kaya gitu.

Shura : Kok malah jadi kamu yang ngiklan? Lagian liriknya udah diganti, bukan Whatever will be wil be, tapi Selama ada Holcim.

Aphrodite : Gitu ya? Lupa saya.. Kalo gitu ulangi..

Shura : Kisera- sera...

Aphrodite : Selama ada Holcim...

Shura : Jadi apapun juga...

Aphrodite : Pasti sempurna!

Deathmask : Yay.. Bingo.. (malah tepuk tangan dan tiga Gold Saint itu asik sendiri sama hal ngga penting yang mereka omongin)

Gold Saint yang lain cuma cengo ngliatin tigaan yang sibuk nyanyi teriak2 karena letak istana mereka cukup berjauhan.

TONG TORONG TONG TONG TRONG TONGGGGGG!

Mu : Heh, makhluk2 katro disana! Bisa ngga kalo ngga ngiklan? Sebelum aku juga ikutan nglemparin bom ke dalem istana kalian mending kalian beres2 dan keluarin semua barang kalian!

Deathmask : Istana kita bukan Istana negara! Kalo mau ngebom, ke Istananya Athena aja sekalian biar Mak-nyuuus!

Milo : Mu! Baru jam setengah 5? Athena aja juga pasti masih tidur!

Mu : Selagi dari tadi kita ngliat opera sabun, kayanya matahari udah terbit deh.

Aldebaran : Boleh tidur bentar lagi ngga?

Mu : Kalo kamu masih tahan dengan tempat tidur batu yang keras itu sok aja..

Aldebaran memasuki istananya lagi dan menghilang dari hadapan teman2nya. Maksudnya buat ngegelosor (mluncur) masuk lagi ke bawah selimutnya dan berusaha keras menemukan Pe-We-nya. Tapi tiba2 dia kluar lagi dan menghadap Mu.

Aldebaran : Ampun Mu.. Hix... Emang ga dapet Pe-We... Hix... Aku mulai pindahan aja deh..

Mu : Baggoeeeesss! (sambil ngacungin kedua jempolnya)

Saga : Boleh Mandi dulu ngga?

Aphrodite : Boleh Fitness dulu ga?

Tiba2 sebuah bom bulat bomberman mendarat telak di atas Istana Gemini.

**SWUUUUUUUTTT... KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Terlihat asap hitam banyak abu yang merusak paru2 membumbung tinggi tanda ada bagian yang sudah hancur akibat bom itu.

Shura : Astajib! Mu! Mikir ngga lo kalo itu ntar cikal bakal istana tempat gw nginep dan tumbuh berkembang?

Aphrodite : Mu! Kalo mau ancurin aja Istana gw sekalian! Ini kan cikal bakal istana lo entar!

Mu : Wah, Yang gua ancurin ya semua koleksi kosmetik lo itu! (siap2 ambil satu buah bom lagi dari dalem kontener)

Aphrodite : Ampun! Ampun! Ngga jadi! Apapun boleh asal jangan kosmetik kesayangan gw! Janji! Gw beres2 sekarang!

Aphrodite buru2 masuk ke istananya dan mengepak2 barangnya, terutama kosmetik2nya. Melihat Mu yang udah siap dengan bom rakitan di tangan, Gold Saint yang lain juga perlahan2 mundur untuk memasuki istana masing2 dan mengepak barang2nya. Mu cuma senyum2 aja asik menggertak mereka semua. Tapi cuma ada satu2nya orang yang masih cengo bertopang dagu ngliatin matahari terbit di halaman yaitu Shaka.

Mu : Ngapain Shak?

Shaka : Ngliatin matahari terbit..

Mu : Ko matahari terbit diliatin?

Shaka : (mandang males si Mu) Iye deh! Guwe kan gakh phindah gitchu jyadinya bhebas lah gue mo ngaphain sesukha hati guwe tanpa ada yang nglarang gitchu.. Jyadinya aje guwe mau shantai2 gitchu sehariyan di lyuar gak ngapa-ngaphain gitchu loch..

Mu : Kok nadanya gitu banget sih?

Shaka : (mulut monyong)

Mu : ...

Shaka : (masih monyong)

Mu : Lo minta dicium, Shak? Sama sape? Bukan sama gue kan?

Shaka : (kaget setengan edan) BODO AH! Bego bener lu jadi temen! (tengsin abis, mukanya merah delima ali baba)

Setelah penuh pandangan tanda tanya Mu ngliatin mulut monyong Shaka yang dikiranya minta dicium itu, Shaka ngloyor pergi masuk istana dan mengurung dirinya. Bukannya semedi, tapi malah nangis lebay di bawah bunga teratai gara2 kata2 Mu. Tapi habis itu dia malah nerusin baca komik di tengah kegelapan kamar, melupakan semua tindak-tanduk temennya yang saat ini sedang asik beres2 untuk pertukaran istana mereka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loading...**

**A/N:** Teman-teman, makasih doanya! Semua ujian Kuo dan Kari berakhir dengan sukses. HAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang kami bisa berkarya lagi.  
Maaf banget, gara2 gagal aplod nih fic gila jumat kemaren, akhirnya diganti sama Fic 'Satu Hari Saja'. Saint Seiya juga, baca ya! *digebuk karena promosi nggak penting*

Ayo donk, kapan kita pada kumpul2! Pengen bahas Saint Seiya hingga tetes terakhir nih! *hush! iklan...*  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang akan diupload pada tahun 2013 (GILA LAMA AJAAAA!)

Moero! Ore no Cosmo Yo!


End file.
